Charlotte's Adventure
by Annabelle Lauren
Summary: COMPLETE!!! Charlotte is an All-American girl with a taste for adventure. When she meets up with our hero's she finds a mysterious connection. Love, Past, Present, Future and Dreams all play apart in this fun story.
1. Boston's End

Part I-Boston's End

Disclaimer:Sadly I don't own anything from TM or TMR. Though if Stephen Sommers is selling, I will take it!Especially Mr. Fraser, Mr. Vosloo, Mr. Fehr, and Mr. Hannah!I do own Charlotte-just ask if you want to use her!

Author's Notes:This is my first TM/TMR fanfic, but not my first overall fanfic.All comments are welcome, positive or negative, just don't be purposely vengeful!

Summary:Charlotte is from Boston, her past has its connections.She adventures with the O'Connell's and Jonathan.And let me just say right now, I love Jonathan.He is my favorite, so he will be used a lot.(hint, hint) 

Thanks All-Anna Lauren

Part I-Boston's End Boston, 1936 

Charlotte walked into her late fathers office for the last time.She looked at everything that would be gone within a matter of days.She was just glad that she would not be present to see it happen.She did not want to see all of her father's precious artifacts and other belonging find new homes.All the things he found on his many digs through Egypt before she was born, the pictures of him and Charlotte in New York and Boston, the articles on his findings, she hated to see any of them go.

"Miss Charlotte?"Charlotte quickly snapped around to see her families maid Marianne standing in the doorway.Marianne was a very small, pleasant, older woman.She had been with the family since Gregory had first married Patricia, and even cared for their first son.She had consoled Gregory through there tragic deaths.She had been thrilled when he married Angela and had Charlotte.It was as hard for her to let go of Gregory as it was for Charlotte."What will you take with you?" she asked of Charlotte.

Charlotte began to search the room with her eyes sadly.Charlotte was a vast contrast to Marianne.She was a stocky girl, of about 5' 7", who typically had a rough spirit in her eye.Charlotte could easily fit into any party amongst the Boston Society.She could also grab a rifle and hunt with her father in an instant.She had the best of both worlds."I think I just want my brother's cartouche," she said as she picked up a black velvet box that resided upon the mantle behind her fathers desk.

"What about the article?" Marianne asked stepping towards Charlotte.Charlotte nodded and open the box and took out a folded piece of newspaper from under the cartouche and opened it up to reveal the article Marianne had referred to. 

Charlotte looked over the article and landed her eyes on the title."Hamunaptra Discovered!"

Marianne broke Charlottes train of thought by asking, "Did Professor Davenport give you the O'Connell's information?"Charlotte, not glancing up from the picture on the article of two men and a woman holding treasure from Hamunaptra, slightly nodded her head.Marianne continued, "Well, then take the article and the box and go finish packing.You have a long day ahead of you and you need some rest."

Charlotte folded the article and slipped it back into the box under the cartouche.She looked up and smiled at Marianne and exited the room.As she wandered slowly down the hall towards her room she thought about the days to come.She knew she was ready for them, yet she was still very nervous. She found her room and finished packing.

That night she dreamt a dream she had had before, but not for a long while.Her father was back in Egypt, on a dig.He was working with another man. The two men worked diligently, and she watched for a while, but her attention was eventually shifted to the group of people about 50 feet away.There, she found Patricia.Patricia was seated on a blanket in the sand next to another woman.This woman was very beautiful, she just had to be Egyptian.She was also pregnant.In Patricia's arms was a baby, only about six months old.Charlotte knew this was her half-brother.It had to be.There was also another little boy around.He was about 2 years old, and often caused a lot of trouble, she could see it in his eyes.She didn't know anyone in her dream besides her father, but she had seen them.They were all in the picture on her father's desk.It was his favorite picture, she always caught him looking at it with such delight, but he never spoke of it.Charlotte continued to watch the families from her dream for awhile before she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Charlotte woke up refreshed, ready to venture on her journey.She was just missing one thing.After she had finished her last minute packing and sent her bags down to the car, she headed back to her father's office.Without looking she waltzed over to his desk and picked up the picture of the people in her dream.She glanced for the picture for a second before dismantling the picture frame and removing the picture.She folded it and put it in the bag on her shoulder right next to the box with her brother's cartouche.Then she quickly slid out the door and began to head down to the car.

When she got there she found Andrew, her father's chauffer putting her bags into the car.Marianne was talking quietly to Professor Davenport, her father's colleague and another well-known Egyptologist from Harvard.

"Ah, Charly!" Professor Davenport called out when he saw her."I have all of the information you asked for." The professor handed her a very full envelope."Now remember that Anna will pick you up from the port and take you back to the manor.Her party is scheduled for 7 o'clock that evening.She invited the O'Connell's, but she is not sure if they will show up."The professor smiled.

"Thank you, Professor Davenport.You have been so helpful to me!"She replied cordially.

"Well it's only right for you to travel to Egypt.You father had such a passion for it, that he droved into you, and he refused to ever go back.You need to see it now, I only wish her were here to go with you."

"I know, me too."

"Well enough of all this sad talk," Marianne interrupted, "you must leave or you will miss you ship."

Charlotte than realized that she was right.In fact she saw that all her bags had been put away and that Andrew was now waiting for her to get into the car.Charlotte looked back again at Professor Davenport, "Thanks again.Good bye, " she said shaking his hand.Then she turned to Marianne and gave her a hug."Thank you.You have been so loyal and wonderful to this family over the years.I am going to miss you."

Marianne sighed at the girl she considered practically her daughter, "write me about all of your wonderful adventures.And please be careful, whatever you do.Oh, I am going to miss you too!"

Charlotte and Marianne detached from their embrace."Good bye," Charlotte said close to tears.Professor Davenport then took Charlottes hand and walked her to the car.As she left, she turned and looked at her childhood home disappearing behind her.She couldn't believe she was leaving, but she knew it was for the better.

She arrived at the port after a 45-minute ride through the country.Once there, she stepped out of the car and waited as Andrew retrieved her bags.He helped her get them to he suite on the ship."Andrew," she said before he left her, "thank you, for everything.You were a great asset to my father and myself."

Andrew looked at Charlotte and smiled shyly, "It was my pleasure ma'am."He then cautiously backed out of her cabin.She was alone.She walked over to the bed and retrieved the velvet box she had taken from her father's office the day before.She set it upon the bed.Next she took out the picture of the two families she had found on her father's desk.Then she found the envelope.She deftly opened it up and took out the contents.She found different articles on the O'Connell's:the birth announcements of Richard O'Connell, Evelyn Carnahan, Jonathan Carnahan, & Alexander O'Connell; The engagement and wedding of Richard O'Connell to Evelyn Carnahan.The article of the find at Hamunaptra, including full detail on the artifacts, an article of the lost oasis of Ahm Shere, and other finding the O'Connell's had found over the years.She studied every one of the newspaper clippings, reading every word three times over, staring at the pictures until her eyes crossed.By the time she was done she realized the ship was moving.She looked at the clock hanging on the wall across from her.It was nearly 6 o'clock; she had been sitting there for 3 hours dissecting the articles in front of her.It was then that she realized that she was quite hungry.She quickly put all the articles back into the envelope and set it back in her bag along with the box and picture.She then left the bag on the bed and headed up to the top deck to enjoy a peaceful dinner.

Her entire trip was peaceful for her.She spent her small time at sea overlooking all the articles Professor Davenport had given to her before her departure, and wondering about everything that was to come.

  



	2. Life In London

Part I-Charlotte's Home

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Author's Note:Thank you all for reviews, I appreciate them!I ask that you do review if you are reading, but this is not a must.

Thanks-Anna Lauren

  


Part II-Life in London London, 1936 

Alex O'Connell sat at the breakfast table watching his uncle, Jonathan, attempt to make breakfast."Uncle Jon?Do you need some help?"

"No, my boy, I think I've got it" he said as he clumsily let go of three eggs. They crashed to the floor and made an inevitable sticky mess."Could you get that Alex?"

Alex got up from his seat and grabbed a sponge off the counter and began to pick up his uncle's mess.He did really mind since Jonathan was trying to make an effort in the absence of his parents.His mother and father were getting last minute adjustments done at the tailor.They had been invited to a party that night and his father was in desperate need of a new suit to wear.

Alex finished with the mess, and sat back down just in time for his uncle to present his finished product.What appeared before was scarier than anything he had seen before (and he had seen a lot), it was a wet yellow substance (must be eggs, he thought) and black strips that seemed to fall apart at touch (bacon).Alex looked across at his uncle. 

"Well Alex eat up," he said as he shoveled some of the food into his mouth.Within seconds, the smile on his uncle's face was replaced by a look of disgust.Jonathan picked up the napkin next to his plate and spit the food into it.He got up and walked to the counter behind him, reached into the fruit bowl, pulling out two apples.He took one himself and handed the other to Alex."Sorry."

Alex accepted the apple with a sigh of relief, and took a bite.

Meanwhile across town, Rick O'Connell was trying on his new suit for what he hoped would be the last time.He looked at himself in the mirror, he approved of it, not to mentions it seemed to fit him well in all the right places.He took one last glance at himself and stepped outside the small dressing room for his wife to see.

Evelyn gasped at the sight of his.She could not believe how amazingly handsome her husband looked.

"What do you think?" he asked in his truly charismatic way, with the smile that made her melt.

"It's alright" she said standing up to circle him to get a full view of the suit.

"Alright?"He asked, grabbing her as she walked by.He pulled her into a soft embrace, "just alright?"He leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

When she pulled from his embrace she stepped back and look him over again from head to toe."Yeah, it's alright, but I'll take it."

He smiled at her and retreated to change.

Evelyn walked over to Mr. Hornsby, the tailor."How was it Mrs. O'Connell?"

She smiled, "very nice.How much will this be?"

"One hundred and seven pounds"

She handed Mr. Hornsby the money, just as Rick appeared behind her."Thank you, Mr. Hornsby"

"You are welcome, dearie."

Evelyn turned to Rick behind her and they exited the tailor's hand in hand.

Evelyn and Rick returned to an eerily peaceful house.Evelyn, immediately suspicious, put down her bags and went to search the house.She stormed through the living room, seeing everything in order. 

Rick took the opposite direction and headed towards the library.

Evelyn entered the kitchen and gasped.Before her was a mess of pot and pans.Remnants of food were all over.It was disgusting.She knew neither Jonathan nor Alex would lift a hand to clean the mess, so she began to work on it herself.

Across the house Rick entered the library to find Alex on top of the desk holding his hand above his head in victory.Jonathan however was lying on the ground in front of the desk, playing dead. 

Jonathan noticed Rick and looked up at Alex and said "well, good show old boy.Just like you father."He then slowly got up and looked Rick in the eye.

Rick looked back suspiciously, "having fun?"

Jonathan nodded with all his dignity

"Well then I will leave you two alone.Don't make a mess"

Rick exited the room and walked to the kitchen.When he entered he had a similar reaction to Evelyn.

"I know" she replied from the sink where she was cleaning the dishes the boys had used."Did you find them?"

"Yes they were in the Library, playing a game.I think Alex was winning in fact."

"Well good for him.Did they mess that place up to?"

"No it was still relatively in order." He said coming up behind her.He wrapped his arms around her, "But bad luck in Libraries does run on your side of the family, so who knows."

Evelyn elbowed her husband in the side, "that's enough, thank you.Could you help me and pick up the table?"

Rick smiled at her and went to pick up the mess his son and brother-in-law left.

  


_ _

Charlotte was relieved when she stepped off the ship.She never realized how much she actually liked the land.She stopped, and looked around for Anna Davenport-Tyler.Charlotte and Anna had been friends when they were younger.Anna was only 2 years older than Charlotte.Since both of their fathers were Egyptologists at Harvard, they played together often.Anne went to England to join her father while he was helping the British Museum with cataloging their ancient artifacts.There she met Evelyn O'Connell and became quite good friends with her.She also met Herbert Tyler, whom she eventually married.

"Charly?" a voice called out.

Charlotte turned to the voice and, about 50 feet away from her stood Anna, just as she remembered her.Tall and very shapely, with bright red hair and a few freckles scattered across her nose.Her hair hung loosely around her shoulders and she wore a white button up shirt and black pants.Charlotte could have recognized she anywhere."Anna!"

Anna began to walk briskly towards her.A young man followed her."I never thought I would see you here!" she said when she finally reached Charlotte.She motioned for the young man to pick up Charlotte's bags.

"I am so glad I finally made it!" she said with a smile, and with that the two friends rode back to the Tyler Manor, reminiscing about times long past.

When they arrived Anna showed Charlotte to her room."This is beautiful!"Charlotte explained.

Anna smiled with gratitude, "Charly, I have to tell you something."

Charly, who had began to look through her opened suitcase on the bed, looked up to Anne, who was standing on the opposite side of the bed from her. "What?" she asked.

"Well," Anna began slowly, "we have to go to Scotland to visit Herb's parents, his father has taken ill.So we are leaving tomorrow," she let that settle then added quickly, "however, dear, you can stay here in our absence.I left the keys to the manor beside the bed there." She pointed up to the nightstand next to her.

"Oh," Charly replied, thoroughly shocked, "well, I am sorry to hear that.I will miss you while you are gone, but are you sure you want me to stay here with out you?"

"Well it is the least we can do.If you are uncomfortable though, we could get you a room at the Ritz?"

"No, this will be fine, thank you Anna" Charly smiled weakly at the girl before her."Well I should probably be getting ready for this evening"

"Yes, I should too.Charly?Your not mad at me are you?"

"How could I be?Your are my best friend"

Anna smiled and exited the room to leave Charly to prepare for the nights events, with a small sinking feeling within her.

  



	3. The Party

Part III-The Party

Disclaimer:See Chapter 1.

Author's Note:There is a song in her that is in Italian.For right now don't worry about the translation, you will find out what it means soon enough.Another thing is I think that my story is going very slow…if you guys agree please say so.For example I don't think they will even be in Egypt until Chapter 6 or so, but I promise once they get there the story will pick up!

Thanks-Anna Lauren

Part III-The Party 

_London, 1936_

_ _

"Evy?We are going to be late!" Rick called to Evy.

Evy stood in the bathroom attached to her bedroom in a robe.She was finishing her hair and touching up her make up.In a few minutes she would have to get dressed and join Rick for the dinner party at the Tyler Manor.

"Evy?" she heard Rick say again from the bedroom."C'mon we have to go."

Evy set down the blush brush she was using and exited the bathroom.She found Rick sitting on the bed in their room staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

He just shook his head.

"Why don't you go downstairs and say goodbye to Alex and Kate while I finish getting ready?"

"Fine," with a sigh Rick was gone to leave Evy to finish getting ready.

Rick walked down the hall and into his son's room.All he found was Kate who was reading a book on his bed. "Hi Kate !Alex?" he said upon entering the room

"Yeah dad?" he said getting up from behind his bed.

"What were you doing down there?"

"Getting this," Alex held up a book.

"What is that?"

"The Journal mum bought me today.I thought I would write in it before I went to bed."

"What are you going to write about?"

"Uncle Jon's breakfast"

Rick laughed heartily at his son's joke.

"I don't think that is very funny," Jonathan said standing behind them in the doorway, neatly dressed in a tux.

"Sorry Uncle Jon" Alex said throwing a smile in his fathers direction.

"So Kate, what are you two up to tonight?" Rick asked in a sturdy tone.

"You know you could start at the bar down the street, then head over to the casino and gamble with Alex's savings."Jonathan smirked at Kate who was before was watching the scene unwind pleasantly, then he looked at the frown on his brother-in-law's face.

"Or," Kate began, "we could to stay here and relax.And put Alex to bed early"

"I like Kate's idea." Rick replied.

Kate then turned to Alex."How about we go get some dinner first?"

"Great" Alex replied, grateful his uncle wasn't cooking again.

"Do not destroy me kitchen this time, Alex."Said Evy from behind.She was wearing a long black dress with sequins that hung off her shoulder and showed her figure.

"We won't mum" Alex said racing to his mother.She kneeled down and gave him a hug. "You look very pretty mum," he said in her ear before racing out of his room.

"You look very nice" Kate said following Alex in a hurry.

Jonathan appeared behind Kate, "not bad old mum!" He gave her a pleasant smile.

"Thank you, Jonathan." She returned the smile.

"I am going to go start the car" he said as he turned and left.

Rick then followed in suit.He was completely entranced by her beauty, as he had since the first day he saw her at that prison in Cairo.He walked up and took her in his arms and kissed her soundly.When the broke he could only bring himself to say, "you look so beautiful."

Evy smiled at the compliment, "We are going to be late."

Charlotte sat at the best vantage point she could find.She could see most everyone at the party.She only lost site of them once they spilled out onto the patio at the side.Most importantly, she could see the door.So the moment she saw Rick and Evelyn O'Connell she could make her way over to them and introduce herself.

So there she sat, all by her lonesome, swirling a glass of champagne.She was dressed in a stunning blue of the shoulders evening gown that shimmered when she walked.A few men at the party seen interested and tried to speak to her, but her attention was often focused elsewhere.

"This is Gregory's little Charly?" a voice called from behind her.

Charly turned around to find Anna standing with an plump, older women.Charlotte got up and faced the women."Yes I am Gregory's daughter."

"Oh," the woman squealed, "I haven't seen you since you were a young girl."

Charlotte smiled at the woman, while she helplessly eyed Anna.

Anna noticed Charly's frustrations and spoke up, "Charlotte, this is Dr. Arnold's wife Olivia."

Olivia took charge then, "My husband worked in the English Department of Harvard.I have known you since you were born.It was a shame when your mother died."Charlotte grimaced at the memory, but Olivia seemed undaunted and continued, "You know, you father said he never wanted you to leave America, not after what had happened to his previous wife. I never knew her, so I can't recall her name.So how is your father?He always loved you so much."

Charlotte was so amazed when Olivia stopped her talking,that she couldn't speak.So Anna spoke for her."Actually Mrs. Arnold, Gregory died, just last month."

Olivia raised a hand to her heart, "Oh you poor dear," she said looking at Charlotte.Then she began again, "Do you still have a lovely voice.You used to have a beautiful voice.Your mother always made you sing those beautiful Italian songs.Do you still sing those?"

Charlotte, speechless again looked at Anna, whose face was now bright."That's it!"Anna said looking at Charlotte."You must sing."

Charlotte, looking for an easy escape from Olivia, complied.Anna took her arm and led her to the piano across the room from then.

When they arrived Charlotte turned to Anna, "so what am I going to sing?"

Anna smiled, "I know exactly what you are going to sing!Remember your 14th birthday party."Charly nodded, half confused."Remember Patrick?"

Charly smiled in instant recognition, "you want me to sing the song I sung to Patrick?"

Anna giggled, "it's the best!"Charly sighed as Anna got out the book with the song in it.She then turned and took the glass of champagne she was just drinking from and pick up a pen from atop the piano and began to cling it."Attention Ladies and Gentlemen…" Every head in the room turned to look at Anna.Except Charlotte she looked at the door.In had walked Rick and Evelyn O'Connell, looking almost exactly as they did in all of he picture she had of then.Behind then was another man.He was in the picture too, he was Evelyn's brother if she remembered correctly.James?John?What was it?All she knew is that he was very handsome.Charlotte then snapped her attention back to Anna.

"…so here is my dear friend Charlotte to sing 'Pur dicesti, o bocca bella' by Antonio Lotti"

Anna looked at Charlotte as she sat down at the piano."Ready?"

Charlotte nodded.As the music began she followed every movement of the O'Connell's especially the brother.She began

"Pur dicesti, o bocca, bocca bella, 

o bocca, bocca bella, 

Quel soave e caro si, si, 

Che fa tutto il mio piacer,

Il mio piacer. 

Pur dicesti, o bocca, bocca bella, 

o bocca, bocca bella,

Quel soave e caro si, si,

Quel soave e caro si, si,

Che fa tutto il mio piacer,

Il mio piacer.

Quel soave e caro si, si,

Che fa tutto il mio piacer,

Il mio piacer.

Per onor di sua facella

Con un bacio Amor tapir,

Con un bacio Amor tapir,

Dolce fonte del goder,

Si del goder.

Pur dicesti, o bocca, bocca bella, 

o bocca, bocca bella, 

Quel soave e caro si, si, 

Che fa tutto il mio piacer,

Il mio piacer. 

Pur dicesti, o bocca, bocca bella, 

o bocca, bocca bella,

Quel soave e caro si, si,

Quel soave e caro si, si,

Che fa tutto il mio piacer,

Il mio piacer.

Quel soave e caro si, si,

Che fa tutto il mio piacer,

Il mio piacer."

Charlotte finished the song to great applause.However she was only looking at one person through the entire song, and he was the only one she saw or heard clapping.Silently she thanked her mother in heaven for teaching her that song.


	4. Dinner Discovery

Part IV-Dinner Discoveries

Part IV-Dinner Discoveries 

_London, 1936_

Anna Tyler knew how to throw a dinner party.She held it in a magnificent ballroom on the side of then manor, she had received upon marrying Herbert Tyler.Tables were set up in one corner of the ballroom. They were round tables that held six people.Evelyn found the table marked with her, her husband's and her brother's name.They sat down and waited for there other dinner companions to arrive.

Soon Anna and Herb Tyler came up to them and sat down."Anna are we you table guests, tonight?"She asked as Anna sat down."Why of course Evy." She said as she greeted them.

"Rick, how are you?"Herb asked.

"Good. You?"

"I'm good.And Mr. Carnahan?Are you enjoying the party?"

"Rather," Jonathan said downing the last of his drink before ordering more.

Evy then took lead of the conversation."So who else is joining us tonight?"

"I am."A voice said from behind Evy.There stood a tall, stock girl, in a gorgeous blue dress.She strode around the table effortlessly, glancing at each member of the table.As she did this Evy couldn't help to think that the glint in her eye and grin on her face weren't somewhat familiar.The girl found her place between Herb Tyler and Jonathan and stood there.Jonathan got up from his seat and pulled out her chair.She sat down and as she did she put her hand up to Jonathan's cheek and said in a sweet sounding American accent "Thank you" Jonathan quickly took his place next to her, while keeping one eye on every move this girl happen to make.Evy wanted to know whom this girl was, but before she could ask her dinner was set before her.

The plates were set down and every one got set to eating.When the first course was finished, Evy went to ask who she was again, but the girl beat her to it.

"So you guys are Rick and Evelyn O'Connell? And…" she looked at the man next to her.The name came to her instantly, "Jonathan Carnahan, correct?

"Yes," Evy spoke up."How did you know?"

The girl grinned sheepishly, "Actually, I have followed you work since you found treasure from the lost city of Hamunaptra."

"How lovely," Evy said as she smiled at her husband. 

"Actually I have every article ever written about you guys in my purse.Even the birth of your son.Alexander, right?"

"Yes." Rick said eyeing her suspiciously 

"That is very flattering, um, what was your name?"Evy questioned.

"Oh, I am sorry.I am Charlotte O'Connell."Charlotte grinned, waiting for a reaction.

Jonathan picked up his refilled drink and downed it.Evy's jaw hit the table.Rick cocked his head to the side, "O'Connell?"

"Yes actually, I am your half-sister.We share the same father."

Evy, regaining composer asked, "How?Rick is an orphan."

Charlotte looked at Rick."No your not.That must have been what you were told.But everyone was lied to."

"What do you mean?Everyone was lied to?" Rick said.

"Do you want to know the story?My father…our father, Gregory told me all about it before he died.?"

"So my father is dead, now?" said Rick.

"Tell us Charlotte."Evy encouraged.

"Well in 1904…"

Egypt, 1904 

_ _

Gregory O'Connell was so happy he was heading home.He had taken his wife Patricia and his son Richard to Egypt with him. He had loved Egypt.They enjoyed everything there in Cairo.When they had gone on there dig a few weeks back, he had found numerous priceless artifacts.After the dig he took everyone back to Cairo and they cataloged and priced everything.Then he had to go to London, to sell them.The English had a huge passion for Egyptian Artifacts. He remembered when he told Patricia that he had to go. 

"I have to go sweetie.We are going to be rich when I come back though."

"We already are rich.Besides can't little Rick and I come with you?"

"No, Patricia.You need to stay here with Richard."

He knew that Patricia didn't like this idea.He pulled out the gift he had in his pocket."Here I bought this for you and Richard."

Patricia took the gift and opened it up.Inside were two cartouches.One said Patricia in hieroglyphics, and the other said Richard in hieroglyphics."They are beautiful!"

Gregory smiled at the thought of his wife's joy in the two necklaces.The cab came to a stop.Gregory picked up his bag and paid he driver.He walked into the hotel in Cairo.The manager of the hotel stopped him in the lobby."Mr. O'Connell!"

Gregory was taken aback."What is wrong?"

"Come with me to my office, please?"

Gregory followed him to his office and sat down in the chair.The manager sat down behind the desk."Mr. Connell, there was a security problem last night.Some men came into the hotel and knocked out the people in the lobby.Then apparently, they went to the room your family was staying in.We don't know what happened from then on out, but in the morning while we were searching the rooms we found your wife…" the manager took a deep breath "dead."

The words were ringing in Gregory's ears.Patricia dead?How could she be dead?He couldn't comprehend it.

When Gregory found his voice again he asked, "what of Richard?"

The manager looked him in the eye, "We do not know, but we fear they killed him too.We found this."The manager handed Gregory the cartouche that said Richard.

"What about the other one?" he asked.

"Other what, Mr. O'Connell?"the manager sat, confused.

"The other cartouche?It said Patricia."

"We searched thoroughly.We didn't find that."

Gregory couldn't believe it.They were dead.His wife and son were dead.

  



	5. Binding Connections

Part V- Binding Connections

Author's Note-I want to thank my BFF and guinea pig Caitlyn for being a sweetheart and helping me in continuing this story.She gave me both he TM & TMR soundtracks and it inspired me, so now I know more of where the story is heading!Thanks Cait!I Luv ya!-Anna Lauren

Part V- Binding Connections London, 1936 

_ _

The people at Charlotte's table sat enthralled by her story.By this time the main course and desert had come.She continued on."He searched for you for a year, when he found nothing he went back to America.It killed him to lose you and your mom.When he found out you were still alive after the Hamunaptra expedition, he was amazed.He tried to getof you, but never could.He wanted to travel to find you, but he was too sick at the time. He loved Egypt until the day he died though.In fact he gave the passion to me, however he never went back to Egypt.When he died a month ago, I knew it was time for me to leave and go see Egypt for myself."

"That is a horrible story."Evy said.

"You know I still have the cartouche.And a picture.Do you want to see them?"

"Yes." Rick said.

Charlotte turned to Jonathan."Could you get my purse?It is the red one on the floor."

"Of course, love."He reached down and handed it up to her.

"Thank you" Charlotte rifled through her purse until she found the velvet box.She opened it up, looked at it and handed it over to Rick.While he and Evy looked at it, she grabbed the picture of the two families."This picture is of our father holding you and next to him is Patricia.However, I don't know who the other's are."She handed the picture to Jonathan.

Jonathan looked at the picture for a long time.Then he called to his sister."Evy?"

Evy, who was deep in conversation with Rick looked over, "What"

"Come here."

"What is it Jonathan?"

"Come here." He insisted again.By this time Charlotte was very curious about his strange behavior.

Evy reluctantly got up and went over to Jonathan.He showed her the picture.She stared at it for a second and gasped.

Rick looked up at his wife, "What?"

"These are our parents."

"What?"Rick and Charlotte said in unison.Anna and Herb looked quizzically at each other.

"The people with you family are my mum and dad.And I believe that is Jonathan, so my mum must be pregnant with me."

Rick was now up examining the picture, and comparing it to the locket around Evy's neck.

Charlotte looked at Evy and Jonathan."Was your father Charles?"

"Yes" the siblings said in unison.

Charlotte smiled, "I was named after him." 

Evy stared back at Charlotte with tears in her eyes."That is wonderful."

Soon the confusion of the night was settled.The people at the other tables were up dancing and having a good time, but the people Charlotte's table remained seated, basking in the light of their new connections.

"So when are you going to Egypt?" Evy asked.

"Actually I don't know.I was hoping next time you went, I could travel with you."

Rick looked at his brand-new half-sister."That sounds like a good idea, women shouldn't go to Cairo alone."

Charlotte cringed at the thought that she was too weak to take care of herself, but she shrugged it off as Jonathan spoke.

"So where are you staying?"

"Well tonight, I am staying here."Then she sighed, "Unfortunately Anna and Herb are heading out of town for awhile, so I don't know where I am going after that."

"You can stay with us." Evy piped up.Rick seemed to shoot her a look, and Jonathan shot her a smile. She continued, unfazed by the looks."You could stay in the guest bedroom."

"Oh, I just couldn't do that."

"No, I insist."Evy said with a smile."We would be happy to have you!"

"Well than I guess that is settled then." Charlotte said with a smile.

"Good," Anna said, "Now we can dance" Anna got up and headed to the dance floor with Herb.

"Shall we?" Rick said to Evy, she nodded and they both got up to dance as well.

Charlotte and Jonathan were left.She was dying to dance with him. She thought he was handsome since the moment he walked into the party.She sat for a few seconds waiting, then he turned to her.

"Charlotte?" 

"You can call me Charly if you'd like."

"Charley, would you like to dance?"He downed what had to be his 6th drink.

She smiled at him and nodded, "I would love to dance.

Charlotte slept with ease that night.She woke up with a smile on her face.She had found her brother and more.She had found the family she always wanted, and she had found someone who was interested in her. She couldn't have been happier.She got up and got dressed in a long black skirt and a dark blue blouse.Then she repacked her bags and called for someone to get her bags.

She went into the adjoining bathroom and brushed her hair through and put it up into a bun with a few loose tendrils that fell around her face.When everything was in place, she went downstairs to join Anna and Herb for breakfast.

"Good morning."Charlotte said when she entered the dining room.

"Good morning, Charlotte."Herb said from behind the paper.

"Help your self to some food.There are eggs, bacon, sausage, toast."Anna said pointing to the center of the table.She then took a sip of coffee.Charlotte took her plate and got some eggs and bacon and poured herself a glass of apple juice.When she was settled into a seat, Anna asked, "Did you sleep well?"

After chewing her first bites, she nodded, "Yes, I did."

Anna raised an eyebrow, "Did you?What did you dream about?"

"Nobody in particular."

"Oh come off it!"Anna said as she set her Coffee down, "I saw you dancing with Jonathan Carnahan last night.Nobody in particular?"

"Yes, well, that was very nice!"Charlotte replied giggling

Herb shook his head behind the paper as his wife and her friend giggled like young girls.

After they stopped giggling, Anna got serious."Do me a favor and watch out.Word is he is a drunk and a gambler.He seems to be completely unreliable."

"Well, maybe he can change" Charlotte said with a smile.

With that the doorbell went off.

Charlotte smiled, "That must be Rick and Evy."

Charlotte and Anna got up and walked to the door.When they got there, they had already been let in.

"Good morning" Anna said smiling at the O'Connell's.

"Good morning." Evy replied.

Rick smiled at Charlotte, "are you ready to go?"

Charlotte just nodded and pointed to her bags.Rick picked them up and took them out to the car.Charlotte turned to Anna."I am going to miss you!"Charlotte and Anna hugged.

"I will miss you too."

"Thank you for everything."

"That is what I do."Anna smiled pulling away from Charlotte.

Charlotte caught Herb out of the corner of her eye."Thank you Herb, good bye."She shook his hand and then turned back to Evy.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked

Charlotte nodded and they headed out the door to Rick's car.When they got there, Rick was in the drivers seat and her bags were already in the back.Charlotte got in back and they drove off.

They arrived at the house 10 minutes later.Charlotte hopped out of the car. 

Evy took Charlotte up to through the house she showed her everything within the house.She then took her up to the bedrooms.Evy pointed to the rooms on the left of her, "This first one is Jonathan's and the one next to it is mine and Rick's."Evy then pointed to her right, "Alex's is there, across from ours and yours is here."She opened the door across the hall from Jonathan's.They walked inside.The room was decorated in solid white, and the room was filled with a gorgeous brightness."Your bags are there, do you need anything else?"

Charlotte smiled at the room around her, "um, no, I think I am fine."

"Alright, well lunch will be at one, so feel free to join us."Evy started walking to the door and Charlotte followed her.

"I will, maybe I will be down a little before, but for now I think I will unpack."

"Alright.I am glad you came to join us Charlotte."

"Oh, call me Charly."

Evy smiled and exited the room.Charly stood in the door way a little longer.Then the doorknob across from her began to move.The door opened and there stood Jonathan."Hi Jonathan," she said smiling.

"Hi Charly." He replied smiling back. 

Charly then shut her door, and leaned against it smiling to herself


	6. Hidden Jonathan

Part XI-The English

Author's Note:This is shorter then my typical chapters, but I just wanted to end it where it was because it was so cute.Also I am thinking about quitting my story here and moving on to someplace else to post my fanfiction.What do you guys think?Respond or E-mail me with what you think. –Anna Lauren Part VI-The English London, 1936 

Charley took her time unpacking.She had unpacked all of her belongings by 11 that morning.After that she decided it was best if she sat and read for a little while. So she curled up with a book in the easy chair next to her bed.After ten minutes she has fallen fast asleep.

She began to dream.She was in a desert.All that was around her was a white horse.Charly got on the horse and it began to move.The horse began slow but quickly picked up pace.Charly began to wonder where the horse was going.It had no reins so Charly was not guiding the horse.Soon something appeared in the distance.It was her home, the one she had lived in all of her life until the past week.The horse stopped in front of the house.Charly got off the horse.She walked up the front steps and stopped on the porch.In the chair sat a young boy of about 5.

The boy saw her and ran to her taking her hand.He looked up to her with blue eyes and began speaking in an English accent."I want to show you something."

Charly nodded and he began to drag her along with him.He took her around the corner to the side door of the house."Jonathan"a voice called behind them.The boy dropped her hand and looked back up at her."My mum is calling."The boy then pulled down on her hand until she was down on her knees looking into his eyes.The boy kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear, "you are very pretty."She looked into his eyes one last time before he ran offtowards the front of the house.

Charly then turned around and looked at the door in front of her.She put her hand on the knob and opened the door.The door, which normally opened into the kitchen, now opened into her father's office.There was a small, weasly looking man, dressed all on black with a small red cap on his head in the seat of her fathers desk.

"Who are you?" she asked him.He looked at her with a crooked smile, "what are you doing in my house?"

The man then stood up."This isn't your house anymore"he said in an accent that she was unsure of."You left it remember.To find you brother."

"How did you know that?"

"I have my connections" he answered back.He stepped closer to her and when she tried to back up she ran into a wall."Tell O'Connell I said 'Hello'" 

"Who are you?" she asked again.

"Beni" he said, then he was gone and she found her self awake in the chair she had fallen asleep in. 

She looked at the clock the wall, and saw that it was 10 after 12.She decided it was time to make her presence known downstairs.She got up and straighted her skirt with her hands.The she glanced at the mirror on the wall and patted her hair into place.She exited the room with a slight smile on her face.She walked down the hall to the staircase.When she reached it she heard faint music playing.She straind her ears to try and hear where it was coming from, she then followed it down the stairs.

When she got to the bottom of the staircase she paused again listening.It was a beautiful sound, one that made her tingle.She found it was off to her left, she looked over and found that all doors were open except one.She walked to it, and found the sound eminating from there.She smiled to herself, no one else seemed to be around.She turned the knob on the door and began to open in slowly.She kept going until she could slip herself inside.She quietly shut the door behind her and looked to the piano.

It was Jonathan!He was the one making the beautiful music.She sat and listen to him play.He seemed to be enjoying every note he was playing.The sight and sound of him playing brought tears to her eyes. 'keep you composure' she thought to herself.

Jonathan then slowed down and stopped.Charly didn't know what to do.So she clapped.His head turned quickly in embarressment.When he saw her, he smiled."Ah, so you caught me?"

She nodded shyly."I didn't know you could play piano."She began to walk towards him

"I forgot I could." He laughed.

"Well, you played it beautifully!" she sat down next to him on the bench.

He turned to look her in the face, "Do you know what made me play?"She shook her head, looking at the keys of the piano, "Your singing last night."

She looked up at him."Really?"

"Yes, it was beautiful.Will you sing it for me?I will play for you."

"I don't know"

"Please?" he said picking up her hand and kissing it.

"Sure.In Italian or English?"

"English"

He began to play the music and soon she began to sing.

"Gently murmur your lips all sweet and tender, 

your lips all sweet and tender,

Cadence so soft and dear to me yes,

Filling happy hours with Joy, 

My hours with Joy

Gently murmur your lips all sweet and tender, 

your lips all sweet and tender,

Cadence so soft and dear to me yes,

Cadence so soft and dear to me yes,

Filling happy hours with Joy, 

My hours with Joy

Cadence so soft and dear to me yes,

Filling happy hours with Joy, 

My hours with Joy.

To your beauty love brings homage, 

With a kiss love sets you free,

With a kiss love sets you free,

Sweetest source and fount of joy, 

Ah, yes, fount of joy

Gently murmur your lips all sweet and tender, 

your lips all sweet and tender,

Cadence so soft and dear to me yes,

Filling happy hours with Joy, 

My hours with Joy

Gently murmur your lips all sweet and tender, 

your lips all sweet and tender,

Cadence so soft and dear to me yes,

Cadence so soft and dear to me yes,

Filling happy hours with Joy, 

My hours with Joy

Cadence so soft and dear to me yes,

Filling happy hours with Joy, 

My hours with Joy."

As Jonathan played the end of the song Charly watched him.He finished and looked to her.She then leaned in and kissed him.


	7. Egypt?

Part XII-Lunch Annoncements

Author's Note:I need to Thank Caitlyn again for proofreading my story last night.She didn't have time to but she did anyway!I luv ya girl!I hope you guys enjoy-Anna Lauren

Part VII-Egypt? London, 1936 

_ _

Rick and Evelyn sat outside in their gazebo as the watch Alex play.He seemed to be enjoying himself.Evy smiled to herself at the happy site she held before her.Everything seemed fine until she turned to look at Rick.He stared of into the sky and hi face was twisted in to a look of confusion.

"Rick?What's wrong?" she asked, delicately lacing her fingers with his.

He snapped out of his trance and looked at her."It's Charlotte.What she says just doesn't make sense.I just don't trust her, she seems to be taking us all for a ride and I am not going to let that happen."

Evy smiled."I can understand that.Her story was a little confusing, butI believe her.The first time I saw her I knew that there was something about her that was familiar.It is the look in her eyes and the mischievous smile of hers.I remember the first time I saw those."Evy looked at him and smiled as he waited for her to continue her statement."They were on you, at that prison in Cairo, right before you stole that kiss of yours."He smiled and looked at her, "Yes!That one!" she exclaimed

"I still don't trust her." Rick leaned over and kissed Evy.

Behind them a throat was cleared, "Ahem."Rick and Evy broke their embrace to see their new cook, Sara, standing patiently."Lunch will be served in the dining room in 5 minutes" she then turned on her heels and headed back towards the house.

"Why don't you round get Alex and I will go find Charly and Jonathan." Evy suggested

"Charly?" Rick asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Charlotte said to called her Charly." Evy smiled as Rick nodded.She then kissed her husband on the cheek and walked towards the house.

When she got inside she decided the best place to look for Charly was in her bedroom.Evy went to the staircase and began to climb the stairs.Then she heard faint piano music and singing.Evy followed the sound, but it quickly ended.She walked towards the room anyway.She got to the door and stood for a moment listening.She couldn't hear a sound coming from the inside.She could have sworn she had heard the piano.She decided it was best if she opened up the door.When she peered inside she saw Charly and Jonathan standing by the Piano talking.She decided it was ok to go in.

"Hey you two, it's time for lunch.Would you care to join us?"She asked when they both acknowledged her presence.

The two looked somewhat at a loss for words.They looked at each other and then at Evy, Charly was the first tofind her voice."That would be nice.We just have to put the music away."Evy nodded her response and left the room.

Charly then turned back to Jonathan, who before Evy had come in was telling her what a beautiful voice she had."Shall we go?" she said as she gathered up the music books and set them into a neat pile atop the piano.She then offered her hand out to him.

"We shall." He said taking her hand and setting a kiss upon it.They then walked out of the room shutting the door behind them.Following close behind, Charly followed Jonathan to the dining room.They arrived finding everyone in place, already eating.They dropped their hands and took their places.Jonathan sat between Evy and Charly and Charly between him and Alex.

For the next few minute they ate in peace.The Evy looked up, and patted her mouth with her napkin."I have some news everyone."They all stopped eating and looked to Evy."In honor of our guest Charly, I have decided to go to Egypt tomorrow.I have to go in order to look at some artifacts in Cairo for the museum, and now would be as good a time as any to go and show Charly around.After all, we wouldn't want her going the alone."Charly smiled at the invitation.Alex let out a small holler.Jonathan looked somewhat nauseous and Rick shot a look at Evy.

Evy ignored every response and continued."We leave tomorrow in the morning at 9 sharp!I expect you all to be ready and packed before you sleep tonight."Evy them smiled and went back to eating her food.

The trip was set and ready to get into full swing, whether they were ready or not.

_ _

Everyone went to his or her rooms after lunch.They all decided it was best to start packing for their trip.

Rick didn't understand. He thought about it all throughout lunch.Why had Evy just decided to go to Egypt with out consulting him?He knew that she was going to have to make a trip within the next month, but why tomorrow?And why did she insist on taking Charly?He didn't trust her, despite what Evy said.And he was determined get some answers from her.

Evy was packing some dresses when he looked at her, "Evy?"

"Yes," she said walking to the closet.

"Why did you decide to go to Egypt tomorrow and why take her?"

"Her?That is a cruel way to speak of your sister!"Evy looked at him in a threatening manner, but he did not seem to take it."Well I need to go to Egypt anyway, and I figured now was as good a time as any.Besides, dear Charly really would like to go, she has such a passion for it!"

"Then she can round up and expedition and go!" he harshly retaliated.

Evy saw how distraught this made him, so she walked over to him and pulled herself close to him."Rick, do you really want someone who is inexperienced going into Egypt and possibly raising a curse that we have to stop?Instead of allowing that to happen, let's take her and guide her.That way no trouble ensues."She smiled up at him as she kissed him passionately.

When they broke he forced a grin onto his face."So we are taking her so we don't have to fight any mummies.I guess I can live with that."He kissed her on the mouth for a few seconds and then moved down her cheek to her neck.

"I knew you would understand." Evy said moaning slightly, and they stopped their packing to concentrate on each other.

Meanwhile, Charly was repacking her bags again.It was the third time in 3 days, and she was beginning to annoy her. This time however, she knew it would lead her to Egypt.Her father's second home.She couldn't believe she was finally going to Egypt.She hoped that Evy would at least take her an some sort of expedition.She was very excited.

She had been packing for about an hour when there was a small knock on the door.Charly heard it and walked over to the door and paused for a few seconds.She opened the door to find Jonathan turned around heading back to his own room.When he heard the door open he turned back around."Charly!How is your packing coming along?"

She smiled sweetly at him."It's great.I am getting used to this packing thing.How about you?"

"Good, good."He paused staring at the floor."I decided to take a break and go for a walk.Would you care to join me?"

"Of course, I could use a break myself.Let me go grab a shawl."She shut the door and quickly grabbed a shawl, then ran a comb through her hair and put a touch of lipstick on her.She then ran to the door.She stopped short and composed herself.She slowly opened the door and stepped out keeping her gaze constant with Jonathan's.

They walked side be side down stairs and out to the back.Jonathan then led her to the garden on the side of the house.He walked and stood by a fountain.She stood next to him looking down into the clear water of the fountain.She was beginning to get very nervous.He hadn't said a word to her since he asked her to come down and walk with him.She needed to start the conversation."It's very beautiful out here." She said looking into his blue eyes.

"Thank you.It was my mum's.She kept it up when she was alive.I love coming here, it is very serene."

"Indeed it is."

They were silent for a few more moments.Then just as she was about to speak again, he did for her."You are very beautiful Charlotte."

"Thanks. I-"

"I just wanted you to know that.I mean after this afternoon at the piano.I thought you deserved to now.I think you are very beautiful."

"Well I think you are very handsome!I loved singing for you today" she stepped closer to him, "and I loved that kiss today" He took her hint and leaned down and kissed her again.

They split and he took her hand and led her to the bench a few feet away.When they had sat he turned to look at her."Do you want to hear a story about Rick and Evy and I?The one about Hamunaptra?"He asked in hopes of scaring her from going to Egypt.She nodded and he continued.Embellishing on few details.She sat enthralled, listening to every word that drifted out of his mouth.When he was done she just smile at him.

"Are you serious Jonathan?"

"Well of course I am serious, I wouldn't lie to you, you are to beautiful to lie to."

She smiled at his compliment, though she still refused to believe him.She was told he was a drunk, and even though she had not seen this side of him yet she was still a little skeptical to the fact that the walking, talking mummies were a figment of his drunken imagination."Well, it is an amazing story.I can't wait to go to Egypt tomorrow."

Jonathan knew he was defeated.She still intended on going!So he decided to spend as much time as he could with her now, who know what was going to become of them in Egypt."Would you like to go out for dinner tonight?"

"Yes I would love that."

"Say we leave at 7?"

"Perfect" she said, her brown eyes sparkling. "That gives me time to finish my packing and freshen up."

"Wonderful"

She leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek."I will see you at 7 Jonathan."And with that she turned back towards the house and walked away.Jonathan stood up and looked at the rose bush his mother had planted years before.He walked over and smelled one.He knew tonight would be a perfect night with Charlotte.


	8. A Dream and A Curse

Part VIII-A Dream and A Curse

Author's Note:I thought about moving my story from here because I did not like the way fanfiction.net worked, but alas I have gotten complaints from the wonderful reviewers of my story and a few friends so I have decided to stay here.Thanks to you all you have been so wonderful and supporting and thanks for the great reviews.Here is the next installment of Charlotte's Adventure-Love, Anna Lauren Part VIII-A Dream and A Curse London, 1936 

_ _

Charly found the perfect dress for her night out with Jonathan.It was a long white satin dress that flowed around her waist, slightly showing off the curves of her body.She then found a small clip to decorate her hair after she put it into a bun.She was nearly done with her hair when she heard a knock on the door.She wasn't ready to be seen by Jonathan, so she called out"Who is it?" as she neared the door.

"It's Evy" came her voice from the opposite side.

Charly reluctantly opened the door.Evy's eyes went wide when she saw Charly."Why are you so dressed up?"She asked quizzically.

"Jonathan is taking me out for dinner tonight."

"Is he really?That is rather nice of him!"

"It is.He is very sweet."

Evy smiled."I came to tell you Rick and I are going to go pick up some supplies, so we will be gone for a few hours.I wondered if you wanted to go with us, but you seem to have your own plans."Charly nodded.Evy continued, "Well, we must go before it gets to be too late.Have a nice time tonight."Evy turned and left Charly. When she got out side and shut her door she sighed and grinned happily to herself.Jonathan had found someone who wasn't a bimbo at last.

Charly continued getting ready until another knock sounded at her door.Charly looked at the clock on the wall it was 10 minutes to 7.'Good enough' she thought.Then she smiled and opened the door.Jonathan held out his arm to her and she intertwined hers with his.

They had a wonderful night at the restaurant.They spoke of their childhoods.They spoke of their homes.They spoke of their siblings.They talked all night, through every course of dinner.Getting to know the person they were delighted to be in the presence off.Before they knew it, it was 10 pm, and they realized it was best to make their way home.

They rode home quietly, holding hands, enjoying the night air.When they arrived they found the house dark.Jonathan escorted her up to her room, holding her by the waist as she leaned her head against his shoulder.When they arrived at her room they turned to each other and shared a long kiss.

"I had a wonderful evening, Jonathan."

"It was my pleasure Charlotte.Are you ready to go to Egypt?"He said slightly stepping towards her.

"I am.Are you ready?" she said as she found herself pressed against her door by Jonathan.

"I am.It will be nice to go there with you" he smiled as he pressed his body against hers.He watched her blush at his comment, and leaned down to kiss her passionately.He then moved down her neck a way, when she moaned a bit he moved back up to her mouth.He pulled from her and looked into her eyes and smiled.

She grinned back. A grin he found strikingly familiar."Good night Jonathan."She said quickly and then she opened her door and quickly disappeared behind it.He stepped back in surprise.The grin, he then realized was true O'Connell.He felt a slight pang of sadness when she left him.There was something about that girl that intrigued him.He found that he was always dying to be around her.He looked longingly at the door then turned and went to his own room, to turn in.

_ _

Charly did not sleep well the night before she traveled.She found herself lost in a dream.She was in her father's home again.This time she was sitting at her father's desk staring at the boy across from her.It was Jonathan.He stared at her intently for a few moments.Then he smiled."My sister likes you."

"Evy?" she asked, he nodded back at her."Well, I like her too.She is very nice."Jonathan nodded again.He then got up and walked out of the room leaving her alone.

"He's sweet isn't he?" she heard from behind her.She jumped out of her chair and looked behind her.There stood the man in the red hat.Bobby?Buddy?What was his name? "Do you enjoy book's Ms. O'Connell?"

"I guess so."She said out of confusion.

"Me too.I just finished that book there." He pointed back to her father's desk where a large Black book was sitting.It was very large.She looked at book and at the hieroglyphics upon it.As she was looking at it Bobby or Buddy or whoever pressed himself up against her and held her in place while he looked over her shoulder at the book.She shuddered as her began to whisper in her ear."This book is amazing.It talks of how to reincarnate lost souls, how to incorporate them back into the world to an earthly body.Did you know, you can resurrect a spirit with this book.It says the spirit can possess earthly body pushing aside the other spirit.Then it holds the knowledge of both spirits.You do this by distracting the body then a second person forces the spirit in when their guard is down.Isn't that exciting?"

Charly kept her ground with him through his entire speech, but she had had enough.She slowly reached forward as if to touch the book, then she quickly fired her elbow into his stomach.He fell backward shouting in agony.She turned around and pulled a revolver from under her father's desk and pointed it at his head."It you touch me again, I will kill you."

He grinned up at her, and then smiled."But I am already dead" He disappeared before her eyes.She looked around the room ready to fire, looking for him again.She didn't see him.She sat back down at her father's desk and looked at the book before her.Beside the book was a box with a note upon it with her name.She picked up the paper.'The book has been shut and locked away; here is the key to begin the day.Open it fast and take a look, if you can read the book.-Beni'"Beni, that was his name!"She picked up the box and it opened before her very eyes.She hooked the key inside the appropriate groove on the book and twisted.The book the opened up before her.She then silently mumbled at passage to herself.A wind swept through her dream and she awoke with a start in her bed.

She sat up and looked at the clock by her bed, it was 7 am, on the dot.She drug herself out of bed and began to get ready for the journey ahead of her.


	9. Calm Before The Storm

Part IX-Calm Before The Storm

Author's Note:This is mostly just to fill in the holes between the last chapter and the next chapter and to fix everything so it all works out.–Anna Lauren

Part IX-Calm Before The Storm Cairo, 1936 

_ _

The trip to Egypt was uneventful.Even the dreams that Charly had been having seemed to disappear.In the morning they had left for to catch a ferry that would take them across the English Channel to France.During the ride over she got to spend a little time with her nephew Alex.He told her a story about him getting kidnapped by a mummy a few years before.She listened to his story, letting him have his fun with his tall tale.It was very intriguing and vivid.She noticed Alex took after his Uncle with the story telling.He finished just as the ferry pulled into dock.They walked back to their group and picked up the bags.Jonathan found her and took her hand as the walked off the ferry.They remained hand in hand and together until they reached the train station.When Rick and Evy saw they gave confused glances but were too busy to question what was happening.When they got on the train they all settled into their private car and waited for the train to roll out of the station.Jonathan decided it was time to get a drink and he asked if Charly wanted to join him.She accompanied him to the restaurant car then they had some sandwiches, then Jonathan enjoyed some whiskey and Charly had some white wine.A few hours later Rick came and joined then for a drink himself.Charly saw this as her time to exited and went back to the car.Alex was sprawled out on one side, asleep and Evy was reading near the window on the other.She beckoned Charly toward her when she entered.Charly sat down next to her.

Evy set down her book and asked."So what is going on between you and my brother?"

"I like him, and he likes me.I guess that's it."

"Well that's lovely.You know I have never seen Jonathan so straight and sober in his life.He must really like you.How did this begin?"

"Well I guess it began the other night at the party, but we really got together yesterday at the piano and dinner,"

"That's wonderful.Your relationship has started off better then mine."

Confused, Charly asked, "What do you mean?"Evy began to explain her history with Rick."He was in just kissed you?What did you do?"

"I just backed up.I was in shock.I thought he was cute and wanted that to happen, but he was a common criminal in my eyes then.I was so very confused."

Then she went on to discuss Hamunaptra.When she had finished that story she, Charly looked bewildered, "You know, Jonathan told me a story just like that yesterday.Does this mean it's true?"

"Yes, it is."

"What about Alex getting kidnapped by a mummy because of a bracelet and you dying?Alex told me that one this afternoon."

Evy shuddered being reminded of the chaos at Ahm Shere.She nodded, "Yes that one is correct as well.Now do you understand why we didn't want you to travel to Egypt alone?"

"I guess.But common, Egypt can't be that bad?I wasn't planning on going on a dig and reading ancient curses."

Evy smiled, "You could say that, but I though no harm could come from reading a book." Leaving Charly confused she reopened the book she was reading and engrossed herself in it.

"Well thank you Evy.I am going to go get some water."Evy nodded and Charly got up and walked out.She was halfway to the restaurant car when she saw Rick."Hi"

"Hey!Is Evy still awake?"

"Yeah, we were talking."

"Great." He gave her a smile and walked away.Charly wondered why he seemed so cold to her.She shrugged it off, figuring he was tired and continued walking.She found Jonathan as he was leaving the restaurant car."Where are you going?"

"To find you" he answered smiling at her.They walked through that train until they found an empty private car and sat down inside.They talked about what had happened when the separated.Rick and Evy had obviously planned their talks with them, and followed through.Then they fell asleep in each other's arms and stayed there until morning when they got up and trudged their way back to the original car to collect their stuff for when the train got to station.Rick and Evy looked at them suspiciously the entire time, but they hardly seemed to notice it.

They then had to catch a boat that would cross the Mediterranean Sea and take them to Egypt.They spent their time on the boat in a leisurely manner.Evy read her book, Alex and Rick played checkers and Jonathan and Charly played poker.Charly won most of the time.

By the time they arrived in Cairo they were exhausted.They went to the hotel they were staying at went to their room and fell fast asleep.

_ _

That night Charly's dream returned.This time she was in her old bedroom in Boston.She was lying on the bed and rolled over.Little Jonathan was sitting on the chair across from the bed watching her."Hi" she said rubbing her eyes sleepily.He stared at her with a sad look on his face."Are you ok?"

"I can't help you.I don't know how to fix it."

Charly stared back confused, "What?What do you mean?"Then the door to her bedroom opened.In the doorway was a very tall bald man.He had strong handsome features, and she was amazed by his immense stature.She turned back to the chair and found Jonathan gone.The man in the doorway walked around to the other side of the bed and sat down looking at Charly.She backed up slightly.

"You will help me." He said in Egyptian.

"Help you?Help you what?"

"You will destroy the Princess Reincarnate and her husband and their spawn."

"What?"

"I will find you tomorrow, and you will join me and help in my crusade."He reached his hand up and touched her cheek.She slapped his hand away.He then got up and walked to the door and left.Charly watched him as he turned and disappeared down the hall.

Now standing against the doorway was Beni.He smiled at her, "You will help Imhotep tomorrow.Get a good nights sleep."

From there her dream disappeared and she fell into a dreamless, restful sleep.


	10. Kidnapped!

Part X-Kidnapped

Part X-Kidnapped! 

_Cairo, 1936_

Carl Whalen watched the cartouche dangle from the window of his office.It had been there since he was a child; his father had gotten it when he went after the O'Connell's.That was his father's greatest victory, Carl was just glad his father had died before it was learned that it was actually a defeat.He had learned about 10 years ago that the child, Richard, had lived and had gone on to explore Egypt and become famous on his own.Gregory had also gone back to America, crushed, but he survived and became one of the most important Egyptologists at Harvard in the United States of America.He also knew that the O'Connell's and The Carnahan's had met again because Rick and Evelyn had gotten married and even had a child. So what his father prided himself on in life was completely ambushed after his death.

Carl was not going to allow his father to be disgraced in that way.He had thought of his vengeance for years.It wasn't until the letter showed up at his office the week before that his plans finally came together.He looked over the letter again.

iDear Mr. Whalen, 

We regret to hear of the loss of your father and his lack of success in destroying the O'Connell's.It was a shame, but they are a tough family.We think we have found a way to destroy them once and for all.The second child of Gregory, a daughter, is visiting her brother and his family in London.They will find their way to Egypt and when they get there we need you to capture the girl and take her to the lost city of Aknatri, near Thebes.There we will lure the rest of the O'Connell's and destroy them.Which will in turn bring your family to justice and allow your father to reside in the after life in peace.You will receive your vindication!

-A friend/i

He had set a look out up at the port the family was expected into.The moment they had stepped off the boat, he had been notified.He had spies in the hotel and knew who was in which room and everything necessary for him to kidnap the girl.He knew that they would have to go to the market to prepare for their trip into the desert.They would be weakest there, that is when he would have to strike.

Carl got up from his seat and walked to his small arsenal.He took out the weaponry needed to kidnap the girl, two pistols, and knife, rope.He packed it all on him, then picked up his jacket from his chair and put it on.He walked out of the building into the harsh sun of Cairo, and set off to find the O'Connell's.

harsh sun of Cairo, and set off to find the O'Connell's

  


_ _

The group woke up refreshed from their slumber.They met early for breakfast in the restaurant on the second floor of their hotel.Breakfast was pleasant they talked of the day's events.They knew going to the market would be in order and booking a boat trip down the Nile to Thebes and possibly visiting The Museum of Antiquities.

They then set off to the market place.When they arrived there they split off.Evy and Rick to Alex to get supplies, while Jonathan took Charly to look around enjoy the day.Jonathan wanted to be with Charly, away from the distraction of the rest of his family.When they were far enough away Jonathan put his arm around Charly's waist, and in turn she stepped closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder."What is this big bag you are carrying, for?" he asked noticing the bad she had slung across her shoulder, that rested on her hips. 

"It just holds what I need."

"Like what?"

"Well, a book, matches, money, makeup, all the article of you guys and Rick's cartouche."

"Oh."

He led her to a small stand with jewelry and stopped, then pulled her into him and looked into her eyes.There was something different about them.Her normal sprinkle of light pink eye shadow had been replaced by dark black encircling her eyes with a swipe of blue over it.Jonathan had seen this look on belly dancers in Egypt before.On them, it made them look like whores, but on Charly it looked exotic.He then felt compelled to kiss her, and did.

She smiled up at him silently after the kiss then turned to look at the jewelry.She looked over every piece, occasionally pointing out one she found very beautiful.One in particular was a ring with gold bands that was twisted around, and in the center was a diamond setting and around the diamond were the most beautiful teal stones.She picked it up and set it on her finger.It fit perfectly.Jonathan looked over her shoulder and saw the ring as well.He took her hand and looked at the ring."It's beautiful," he said as he kissed her hand.She took of the ring and set it back in its place and walked off to the next stand.Jonathan watched her go, allowing them to separate a little.When she reached the third stand her went to buying the ring.He didn't know why, but he knew he just had to buy it.

Meanwhile Charly looked at the pieces on the stand when she felt like she was being watched.She looked behind her and she saw a man standing across the marketplace in long black robes.His dark eyes followed her every movement.She went into a small jewelry shop to find safety from the dark man.A small English man was in the shop."May I help you?" he asked looking at her.

"No thank you, I am just looking." She began to look at the selection against one wall.

"Women should not be alone in the marketplace in Cairo.It's not safe."

"I think I will be fine, besides…" Charly didn't finish; she was being drug toward the back of the shop.She let out a scream and then called Jonathan's name, but as she did the arms around her tightened.Then she saw a dark object coming towards her head and all went dark.

Jonathan was near the shop when he heard her scream.He ran towards the voice and ran into the shop.It was empty, but he heard a struggling in the back.He ran back there calling her name.The door to the alley was open.He ran outside just in time to see the car drive off down the alley, and he could see Charly's limp body in the back.A hand came down on Jonathan's shoulder and he screamed and jumped back.He looked towards the figure to find Ardeth Bay.

"Oh, what do you want?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"She has raised the spirit of the creature.He will destroy her, if she does not destroy him first."

"What?"

"They already have her.Our time is limited."

Jonathan nodded, perplexed, "I'm going to go find Rick and Evy." 


	11. Trouble

Author's Note: This chapter is for Ducky because I am afraid that Ducky will sic Beni on me (read the review)

Author's Note:This chapter is for Ducky because I am afraid that Ducky will sic Beni on me (read the review).I hope you enjoy this Chapter Ducky!Thanks-Anna Lauren

Part XI-Trouble

Cairo, 1936 

_ _

Jonathan ran quickly back through the market looking for Rick and Evy, Ardeth close behind.Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of blonde, rare in Egypt.He turned to see Alex standing by Evy."Evy!"

Evy snapped her head around to see Jonathan running quickly towards her.He came to a quick stop in front of her, slightly sliding in the sand.

"Charly…gone…taken…lost."He said breathlessly.Evy looked to the figure behind him, it was Ardeth Bay.

She smiled pleasantly at his presence, knowing it was unlikely a friendly visit.

"What?" she said looking back at Jonathan.

"Charly, she was taken.I heard here scream while we were looking at jewelry.I went in and saw her taken away in the back of a car down the alley."

"It's true.The girl was taken.The creature will kill her." Ardeth said.

Evy rolled her eyes, "him again."Then she took Alex by then hand and led them over to where Rick was booking their boat trip for the next day.

"Rick, we have trouble."

"What?" he said turning and looking at his wife.

"Charly was kidnapped and it looks like it has something to do with our friend."

"Shit" Rick mumbled under his breath, "Where are they taking her?"

"Aknatri is the most likely place.It is the City of Lost Souls.It is near Thebes."

"Yes, I have heard of it." Evy said, lost in thought, trying to remember what she had read about the city.

Rick went back to the man selling boat tickets and bought 5 for Thebes that day.He then turned back to the group."Evy and Alex, got back to the hotel and gather what the four of us need for clothes.Get anything in Charly's room that might be important as well.Jonathan, get food and canteens of water ready for when we get to Thebes.Ardeth, we are going to get some artillery.We will meet in front of the hotel an hour from now.They all split off and went into their different directions, to prepare for their journey.

_ _

Evy and Alex sat on a bench outside of the hotel watching Jonathan pace back and forth.He kept mumbling about Rick and Ardeth being late and Charly's captor's getting farther away.Evy could tell by the look on his face that it hurt him to see Charly gone, kidnapped.She knew then that her brother was truly in love with her.In love like the way she was with Rick.Evy had seen him with many women, since she was 14 in fact.He always acted like a different person around them.He would drink and play cards and try to impress them.He would tell them about how he had saved her at Hamunaptra, which was only partially true.He would explain how he found and kept the entire fortune that was under the sand.He was never the Jonathan that she knew.The Jonathan that made her soup and tea and stayed home with her while she was sick, the Jonathan that only shed a mere tear at her wedding.The Jonathan that was so caring towards little Alex, and helped her through her entire pregnancy with him, that was the Jonathan she knew.And, Charly got to see this side of him.She didn't see him drunk and passed out, she heard the real story of their adventures, and he was kind and caring to her.She knew Jonathan just had to be in love.

The only thing she worried about them was the difference in age.Charly was 20 while Jonathan was 37.She didn't know how this would sit with both of them in the long run, but she would just have to see.

"There you are!Do you know that poor Charly could be dead by now?" Jonathan was having a fit, while Rick and Ardeth walked by , ignoring him.They reached Evy and Alex and set down a large duffle bag.Rick gave Evy a quick kiss, and whispered in her ear, "What's wrong with him?"

"He is worried about Charly, that's all."

He nodded his head then opening the duffle bag handed both Evy and Jonathan a revolver and some ammo."Hide them on you." He snapped.Then he closed the bag and looke up at everyone."Ready?"He got several nods and a few yes's , "Then let's go, we can't waste time.

Jonathan snorted and rolled his eyes at the comment. 'Funny he should say that after he was late' he thought.

The group, sullenly and quickly, headed to the port to catch the ferry to Thebes.

They got on the boat and went their separate ways.Evy and Alex stayed in their room to read and study.Jonathan was sitting at the stern of the boat drinking.Rick and Ardeth were sitting closer to the bow discussing the situation at hand.

"So she is your sister?" Ardeth asked.

"That is what she says.She said we were all together when my father left to go to London.Then I was kidnapped and my mother was killed.Then my father went back to America and got remarried and had her.Not only that, but my father and Evy and Jonathan's father used to work together.She was named after Evy father in fact."

"You do not seem to believe her."

"I don't!But Evy eats up her every word, and Alex is getting very close to her, he called her Aunt Charly, but she said just Charly was fine. And Jonathan…"

"Yes I saw"

"I just don't understand it."

Ardeth sat silently for a few moments looking at his hands."That is why they picked her."

"What?"

"Imhotep.He needed to find someone to raise his spirit.He chose her, because of her closeness to you.He knew you were bound, but that the situation would drive you apart.He is trying to weaken you and you family. He is succeeding."

"Ok, back up.Charly raised Imhotep's spirit?"

"Yes.Most likely in her subconscious.That is the only way a spirit can reach an earthly body.There is a passage in The Book of The Dead."

"But wouldn't she need to know ancient Egyptian and heiroglyphics?"

"Not in her subconscious.The knowledge of you subconscious is infinite.She would know that."

"So she raised his spirit, and know he kidnapped her?"

"Not him, he is controlling someone else to kidnap her. His soul must stay in Aknatri unless guided to a subconscious."

"Oh." Rick said unsure of what he was just told."And what about him driving us apart."

"Evy, Alex and Jonathan all like Charly, that separates you from them, and you are the strongest of them all.You are the protector.He wants to split you all up and weaken you."

Rick sat thinking about what Ardeth said.He was right.He had purposely left the rest behind so he didn't have to hear about Charly.Imhotep, was succeeding.


	12. Where?

Part XXII-Where

Part XXII-Where? _Egypt, 1936_

_ _

It was dark, very dark.Charly couldn't see an ounce of light anywhere.And someone was beating on her head.Over and over again, they just kept pounding.Her body was swaying as well, just rocking from side to side, almost nauseating her. Her back was wet, why was it wet.She couldn't understand.She couldn't think, not with them pounding on her head!

Charly reached up towards her head to stop the people from pounding, but when she got there she found nothing happening to her.There was nothing hitting her head, just a small bump and cut on the middle of her forehead.Charly then reached down to rub her eyes and found that were closed.She slowly moved he hands away and opened her eyes.She was looking up to the sky.A beautiful blanket of dark blue splattered with white, blue and red specks.'When did it become night?Where am I?' she thought.Charly sat up and looked around.

"What are you doing?" a sharp voice snapped at her.

"Where am I?" She saw she was on a small boat, and a small man was curled up at her feet, but some one was also behind her.

"You are here!" the voice snapped again.

"But where is here?" she snapped back turning around.She remembered that voice, she remembered the dark man in the market while she was with Jonathan.She remembered going into the store and getting attacked by the man.When she looked around though all she could see was a shadow.

The man snorted and began fussing with something.Then he handed her a canteen."Drink!"

"Alright" she said taking from him."You don't have to be such an ass about it!" she smiled to herself at the comment.She drank from it (this taste's weird, she thought), closed it up and threw it back at him.She heard a splash, then laughed at the thought of the canteen sinking in the water.

"You bitch!" he snorted out, but Charly didn't really here. She began feeling dizzy and it began to get darker.Then she felt herself sliding back as everything went dark again.All the while there was a hefty laugh from behind.

The ferry landed in Thebes by mid-afternoon the next day.Jonathan was the first off the boat when it docked.Behind him were Rick, Evy, Alex and Ardeth.They were all prepared to take on what was awaiting them in Aknatri.

Rick got five camels at a bazaar near the port, one for each of them, including Alex, who he was unsure of riding by himself.They distributed all of their supplies amongst them to even out the weight on all the camels.Jonathan just watched while all this was going on.Evy noticed the sullen look upon his face and decided to go comfort him.

"Jonathan?" she called, but he kept staring off into the distance.She raised her voice, "Jonathan!"She was so loud that she expected him to snap to her attention but he just kept staring, as she was getting ready to shout again, he blink and looked at her.

"Do you think she's ok?"

Evy was surprised.Then she smiled at him and took her most soothing, motherly voice and said, "of course she's ok.I am sure she is very strong.She related to Rick after all!I think all O'Connell's are built like that."She giggled at her attempt to cheer him up, but he only put on a slight grin then looked away again.

"You're in love with her."

Jonathan then snapped his head towards her."What?" 

"You're in love with her.I noticed it yesterday while we were waiting for Rick and Ardeth, and you were pacing in front of the hotel.You are completely in love with her"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are.You light up when she's around, or name is even mentioned.You are so distraught over her missing.I haven't seen you drink since you met her.If you're not in love with her, then what is wrong?"

Jonathan shook his head at her and looked away.Evy took this as a hint and walked away.She knew though that she was right and now that it had been brought to his attention he would realize that he was, indeed, in love with her.

Evy's train of thought was broken when Rick grabbed her from behind and kissed her neck.He worked up to her ear and whispered, "Are you ready to do this again?"

Evy turned in his arms and looked into his eyes, and then she kissed him lightly on the mouth."If it will help save you sister, then yes."

Rick rolled his eyes at her comment."He is trying to weaken you and your family."He heard Ardeth's words sound in his ears.Then he looked back down at Evy, "You right, we have to save my sister."

"Thank you." She said and then kissed him passionately.

"Give me a break!" sounded Alex's voice, and Rick and Evy broke apart. 

"Alright let's go" Rick said to the group around him.Ardeth climbed upon his camel, Rick helped Alex on, then mounted his.Evy ran to Jonathan.

"Let's go find Charly," she said looking straight into his saddened eyes.Then she took his hand and led him to his camel.He hopped on, as she was getting on hers.Then the group was off, walking in a relatively straight line following Ardeth's lead


	13. Aknatri

Part XIII-Aknatri

Author's Note:So my story is coming to its end, it should only be a few more chapters.I've got to get Charly out of there, right?This chapter is full of a lot of information, but it draws us closer to the good part!I hope you guys enjoy! –Anna Lauren Part XIII-Aknatri Aknatri, 1936 

_ _

Charly ached all over.She had remembered being on the boat and being knockout by what ever then dark man had made her drink.She figured she was still in Egypt then, but she didn't know where she was now.It was so cold.She had balled her self up, and stayed that way until she had woken up.She opened her eyes and found herself staring at a dark wall, in a dark room.She twisted her head around to the only light source in the room and saw a small torch above her burning.

Charly began to sit up, but sharp pains went piercing through her body.She gritted her teeth and barred with the pain and brought herself into a cross-legged position in the sand.She looked around the room in the shallow light.

She seemed to be underground (that would explain the cold and the rock walls.), and there was a statue at one end of the rather small room.She looked behind her and found a door.She decided she needed to get up.She stretched her legs out in front of her and stood very slowly.When she reached her full height she swayed a little.She didn't know how long she had been asleep, but she knew it had been awhile so her stomach growled and she was pretty weak.

She walked over to the door to try and find a way out.She banged on it and pushed on it, and pulled on it, but nothing took, all she walked away with were sprained fingers, scratches and bloody knuckles.

She noticed two unlit torches by the door.She walked over to the lit torch a few feet away above where she was laying.She picked it up and took it to the door and lit the two torches.The added light made a huge difference in the tiny room.She could now see hieroglyphics lining the wall along with picture of the Egyptian people.The statue at the end of the room was one of a woman in a gown standing nobly.Charly was amazed at the sight of the statue.The eyes of it seemed to bore into her soul.She couldn't help but stare at it for many moments.

She shook her head back into reality and looked at the hieroglyphics.They were painted on the wall in dull blues, whites, black and reds.She could just imagine what they looked like when they were freshly painted.

"Interesting aren't they?"

Charly whipped around to look at whom the voice was coming from.The small English man was standing at the door with a small bag and a canteen.

"Where am I?Why did you do this to me?"Charly asked as strongly as she could.

The man stepped forward.As he did she could just make out the shadow of a man in the hall.Very muscular with broad shoulders.He seemed to remain at attention as the English man continued."You are in Aknatri, The City of Lost Souls."He dropped the bag and canteen at her feet."You are here because, I hate your family and now you must be killed."He reached up to touch her face, but she stepped back."Don't run away, my girl" he began to step towards her again.

That was enough for Charly.She reached into the bag she had carried all the way from Cairo, felt around and pulled out to pistol and had them held at his eyes within a few mere seconds.She cocked to pistols."I'm not your girl.You try to touch me and I will kill you!"

The small man was surprised by her quick actions.He backed up and moved towards the door again.He clicked his tongue three times before he turned and left.

Charly was alone again.She picked up the canteen, wary of it.She opened it and sniffed to contents.It didn't smell weird so she took a very small sip, to test it.It tasted normal.Then she picked up the bag.Inside she found an apple, a piece of a loaf of bread and small piece of turkey. She ate the contents quickly and drank more water, since she had yet to feel any weird effects.

After eating she sat for another hour.She traces the hieroglyphics with her fingers, she hummed songs to herself, she thought about Jonathan.Surly he realized she was gone by now.Was he trying to save her?Or, did he think she ran a way?She wished that he were with her at that very moment.She sat worrying about him for about ten more minutes before she put her hair up in a ponytail and stretched out on the sand and fell asleep, dreamily wearily of Jonathan the whole time.

Carl could not believe that wench had pulled a gun on him, even after he brought her food and water.He stalked back through the hall to the large room at the end.There he would wait for the people who had paid him to kidnap her. 

They paid him in gold, that he found upon entering the tomb in the middle of the city.Terrence had carried her in; he was the strongest and most trust-worthy man he had ever dealt with.Of course, Terrence was also dumber then stump, so he could easily lie to Terrence and instead of giving him fifty percent of the profits he would only give about ten percent.It would be perfect.

Carl, with Terrence close in step behind, entered the large room.In the corner stood a man dressed in black.The man watched as Carl and Terrence as they entered the room."Do you have the girl?" 

"Yes, we locked her in a room down the hall."

"Show me," he said walking towards Carl.They began to head towards the door then the man spoke again."Your friend must stay here."

Terrence growled and stepped in front of Carl.Carl looked into the eyes of the man to see if there was any suspicion, he found none."Terrence" the large man looked down at Carl, "Stay here!"Terrance stepped aside and let the man in black step towards Carl."This way."

Carl and the man disappear down the dark passage.Terrence watched, and then turned away to find something to amuse himself while Carl was gone.He saw the gold and decided that was good enough.He squatted down and began to rifle through some of it, looking at each piece three or four times over.He was so interested in that gold that he failed to see the person behind him emerge from the shadows.

The person stepped silently in the sand, slowly and cautiously.He took the sword from behind his back a slowly lifted in up, he brought it up as far as he could that when he dangled it over the back of Terrence, it was only a hair away from piercing his skin.Then he forced the sword down, deep into his back, silently cutting through all in its path.Terrence grunted at the force, then coughed a few times and fell over, onto the gold in front of him.

Meanwhile, down the passage Carl brought the man in black to the door the O'Connell girl was behind."She is here, you just press that button their to open the door.Watch out though, she is a tough one."

"So was her brother and a dealt with him."

Carl laughed at the comment, "Not very well, you didn't.O'Connell is still alive."

The man frowned, "Oh really?"The man then reached forward and took the gun out of the holster on Carl's waist, and shot.Carl fell back into the sand.

"That's how." Beni said throwing the gun back on the dead body of Carl Whalen.

_ _

They arrive at the gates of the city of Aknatri by sunset.The sky was an orange color, and the small, faded crescent of the moon was hanging low in the sky.The party of rescuers barely seemed to notice it.They had been riding for hours and were tired and fed of with the smelly, spiting camels they rode.

They hopped off their camels wearily, and tied them up the best they could to a small obelisk just inside the city.

"So where is she?Where do we find her?"Jonathan yelled to Ardeth.

"She is in the Temple of Spirits."

"Well where is that?"

"I do not know."

"Well how is that going to help us?We need to find her before she dies!"

Evy saw the fiasco that was irrupting, and went to intervene.She ran to her brother and put her hand on his shoulder and turned him to her.

"Jonathan, don't worry we'll find her." She said soothingly.He nodded at his sister and walked away.Rick walked up to Evy and they both then turned to Ardeth."How will we find this Temple?" Evy said

"I think we will find it at the center of the city.We will find a golden Statue of Osiris inside.On the statue will be the sign of the Med-jai"

"Well let's find this Temple.We need to save my sister." Rick smiled down at Evy, and then looked up at Ardeth.

Ardeth saw in his eyes that he was trying to strengthen his family once again.Ardeth nodded.He picked up his Thompson and began to lead the group to where he suspected the Temple to be.

They walked to what seemed to be the middle of the city, where they found a courtyard surrounded by six buildings.

Rick turned to Ardeth, "which building is it?"

They all looked around at each building.Jonathan stopped and stared at the smallest, plainest one, he began to walk towards it.Evy stared after him, "Jonathan, where are you going?"He didn't answer her as he continued walking.Evy turned to Rick, "Should we follow him."

Before Rick could answer Ardeth walked up beside them and said, "Yes, that is the Temple."

Evy grabbed Alex's handed and followed Rick and Ardeth into the Temple. 


	14. Lost & Found

Part XIV-Lost & Found

Part XIV-Lost & Found Aknatri, 1936 

_ _

"Wake up Miss O'Connell"

Charly woke up with a start.Standing over her was Beni.She was still dreaming.She closed her eyes.With her eyes closed she sensed the hard sand beneath her body, the chill in the air, the aches in her back and head.She realized then she wasn't asleep.Beni wasn't in her dream, he was in reality.Charly snapped her eyes open, and found her self again looking at the face of Beni. She crawled back on her hand quickly, trying to escape his glare.She backed up until she hit her head on the wall. She winced in the added pain and put her hand behind her head to protect herself from further injury.

"You shouldn't be afraid, I will not harm you."

"You…you are the man from my dreams…Beni."

"That is true."

"Why are you here?"

"I am here for you."

"You're here for me?How's that?"

"Well he wanted you" Beni pointed to the statue, where the other man from her dream was standing.He still had the handsome strong features he did in her dream and he took her aback.He stared at her intently as Beni turned back to her, " I am here to help him"

Charly was confused; she didn't understand how the two men from her dream where standing in front of her.She blinked at Beni then back at the other man.Then she slowly looked back down at her hands, she wondered how this could be, was her mind playing tricks on her?She reached into her bag, at her hip and grabbed the canteen the English man had given her.She drank slowly, avoiding looking at the two men.Then she put the canteen back in her bag.She straightened herself up and stood.

She looked again at Beni, "What is this all about?What are you helping him with?" she gestured towards the man, "How does it involve me?"

Beni stepped closer to her.The man by the statue began mumbling something.She looked at him then back at Beni, confused.Beni took another step closer to her.

"Do you remember what I told you."

"Told me about what?"

"About the resurrection of a soul into an earthly body."Charly thought for a minute of the strange dreams involving Beni.They were always in her old house in Boston.Jonathan always appeared, always having something to tell her.Then Beni would appear, he was always confusing her.She remembered being in her father's office and there was a book.He told her then, about the spirits, but what did he say?

**"I just finished that book there." He pointed to her father's desk where a large Black book was sitting.It was very large.She looked at book and at the hieroglyphics upon it.As she was looking at it Beni pressed himself up against her and held her in place while he looked over her shoulder at the book.She shuddered as her began to whisper in her ear."This book is amazing.It talks of how to reincarnate lost souls, how to incorporate them back into the world to an earthly body.Did you know, you could resurrect a spirit with this book?It says the spirit can posses earthly body pushing aside the other spirit.Then it holds the knowledge of both spirits.You do this by distracting the body then a second person forces the spirit in when their guard is down.Isn't that exciting?"**

Charly looked at Beni, there was a strange look in his eyes.She took a step back and nodded "Yeah, I remember."The man by the statue had his eyes closed tightly and was still mumbling to himself, the statue however was now emanating a light blue color, and the eyes seemed to be staring directly into her again.She looked back at Beni, who in returned stepped closer.Charly tried to back up more but found herself pinned against the wall.Beni found this no threat as he stepped closer once again.

"You will help Imhotep kill them?"

"Kill whom?" she asked wearily.

"You brother…and his wife," Beni brought his hand up to stroke her cheek, "his son…and the man you love"

"The man I…what?"Beni stepped closer yet again.Charly began to panic, "Jonathan!" she yelled in Beni's face as loud as she could.He seemed unfazed by it, "Rick!E-" Charly's words were cut off when Beni crushed his body up against hers and assaulted her lips.She heard the man by the statue begin to get louder, nearly screaming in an unfamiliar language.The blue light from the statue grew nearly blinding and a form seemed to step out of it.The form looked exactly like that statue itself.The form floated down and towards her, then there was a sharp pain in her arm and bright flash of light, and for Charly everything went dark.

Jonathan jumped when he heard is name being called.It was muffled and sounded far away, but he had heard it, and it had to be Charly.He heard it not long after he had entered the Temple.He had taken a few steps in, with Ardeth and Rick in tow.He stood in close to the opening of the tunnel; Rick and Ardeth had passed him up and went to the statue at the front of the tunnel.

Rick and Ardeth must have heard the sound too; they had stopped and were looking around, trying to figure out where the sound came from.Then they heard it again, this time it was shorter and sounded more like Rick's name.The three men look at each other, questioning with their eyes if they had heard the same thing.It appeared they had, so they all stood in silence listening again.

Just the Evy and Alex walked in, "Well it was nice of you three to leave us out there t…"

She was shushed in the middle of her statement.Evy drug Alex over to Jonathan, "what is going on?"

"We heard something, it sound like my name, then Rick's."

"Charly?!"

"I hope so."

Evy smiled at her brother and she smiled back.Then they both looked to Ardeth and Rick.They had given up listening for the sound and began to look at the statue.It was only about as tall as Alex, and the gold had slightly dimmed with age, but it was it.The golden statue of Osiris.Ardeth looked and found the symbol of the Med-jai. This was apart of their sacred ground.

"So where is she?Where's Charly?" Jonathan asked Ardeth.

Ardeth ignored his question and began to walk to the sidewall.Once there he began to run his eyes over it thoroughly.The other four could just stare at him as he searched the wall.Finally he found what he was looking for, five small indents in the wall, aligned in a circle.Ardeth put one finger on his right hand in every spot on the wall.The small indents began to glow, Ardeth kept his hand there as a small piece of wall next to him began to slide open.All stared silently as it wall moved, then when finished Ardeth removed his hand from the wall and looked back to his four comrades."This is the way to the Tomb.It is the only place in Egypt's where a spirit's power is as strong as a humans, so beware.

Ardeth removed his turban, slung his gun over his shoulder and began to head through the small passage way.Rick began to follow him, but Jonathan jumped in front and followed Ardeth instead.Rick, Alex, and Evy followed as well.They walked down a small dark passage for a long time.Then they came to a small room.They all emerge from the passage and stretched out in the room.

Jonathan looked around the room; the only exit seemed to be through the way they came in."This is great!We are at a dead end!How can we find Charly now?"Jonathan took a step forward, towards Ardeth, and then he felt himself falling.


	15. Attack

Part XXIX-Dazed

Author's Note:So I have been gone for awhile as you might have noticed.My lovely little laptop decided to crash on Tuesday, so I had to rescue all of my new files off of that computer.I guess that is what I get for not saving to disk!But, nonetheless, I saved it and here it is!- Anna Lauren

Part XV-Attack Aknatri, 1936 

_ _

Charly could see everything, hear everything, taste, smell and feel everything, but she wasn't controlling any of it.She watched Beni backed off of her smiling.The blue light was gone and the man in the corner was quiet. The man walked from his position, over to her.He pushed Beni out of the way, then moved down and grabbed her hand bringing it up to his lip and delicately placing a kiss on it.Charly tried to gasp and back away but couldn't.

*Don't try to move, it won't help.* A voice said inside her head.

*What?What's going on?* Charly attempted to say, but instead the words just sounded in her head.

*You can't control anything any longer, I control you know.I posses your body and you are here to provide me with the knowledge I need to kill your friends.*

*Who are you?*

*I am the spirit of the Princess Numanuskcna.The Princess of this city.*

Charly looked on as her body looked into the eyes of the man.Then her lips began to speak in Egyptian, which she could now understand.

"My Prince, Imhotep, now that you have raised me to rule my city once again, I am forever in you debt."Her body bowed to the man, Imhotep.

"Numanuskcna, you own me nothing, only the joy of your presence."Imhotep smiled."We must kill the reincarnate of Princess Nefertiri, as well as her husband, son and brother."

"We will, my Prince."

Imhotep smiled again and bowed, then turned and walked out of the small room.Beni stepped up again."Thank you." She heard herself say.She tuned and walked out leaving him behind.

*How do we get out of here?* Charly asked the voice.It didn't answer her, she just looked at the body on the ground, and Charly recognized it as the small English man.Her body walked over it and continued down the large passage, turning once then coming to a door.She watched a hand go to the center of the door and press on five indentations.The door slowly began to open.She stepped inside and Charly could see that it was an ancient arsenal.

Charly watched as she walked into the room towards a beautiful sword the hung against the opposite wall.She picked it up, it was very weighty, but she could handle it well with her and the spirit's strength combined.It was sheathed in a case that was painted in many vibrant colors, depicting a young woman, victorious in battle.The handle of the sword was encrusted with many fine jewels that were purple, red, blue and green.

She picked up the sword and walked back towards the door.Then continued down the dark passage, until she came to a large room, she walked in looking around.Charly heard voices from outside and Numanuskcna must have heard it too, because she snapped her head in that direction.

*Jonathan!* Charly screamed inside her head

*Ahh, the man you love.He will have to die first.*

*No!No, no!*

She stepped over to the nearest obelisk and propped the sword up against it.The she stood pressing her back against the obelisk.

_ _

Jonathan hadn't fallen very far, but it hurt like hell when he hit the ground.He wished then that he had some kind of drink on him.

"Jonathan?Are you alright?"His sister's voice came floating down.Jonathan looked up to see the faces of Rick, Evy, Alex and Ardeth framed by the hole he had made.

"Yes, yes I'm fine."Jonathan stood up and dusted himself off.

"We're coming down, ok Jonathan" Rick called.

"Ok," Jonathan said, but he wasn't really paying attention.He was a door near him and decided to walk through it.He did and found a very small passage; at the end was another door, with a bright light glowing inside.He walked down the passage slowly, finding the gun on his hip and pulling it out, prepared for anything that might happen.He walked through the door; gun aimed, and looked around.He saw that it was a very large room, and that Charly was standing against an obelisk at the far end of it.Jonathan put his gun down and ran to Charly hugging her.

*Jonathan, help me please*

"Jonathan, I am so glad you're here!" Charly said kissing him."Where is everyone else?"

"They are coming, they just had to get down a hole." Jonathan said.Then her heard his name being called by Evy from down the hall.He looked toward that direction and called back "We're down here Evy!"Then her looked back and looked into her eyes, smiling.But her eyes looked different, the Chocolaty brown they were before now looked black as coal.Then she kissed him, again, this time spinning him so that his back was now pressed another side of the obelisk.

Rick and the rest walked in the room looking around in awe.Charly saw every step.Rick took the lead and walked closest to the obelisk.

*No Rick stay back!* 

*That won't help him silly girl*

"Jonathan?Where are you?" Rick called out.

Charly's body was still wrapped around Jonathan's kissing him, but her hand reached down and picked up the sword, that had been put there earlier.She then broke her kiss with Jonathan."I'll be right back" she said pecking him one last time.

Charly's body then lifted the sword and hurled her body towards Rick, aiming the sword at his neck.Rick's keen eye caught every movement of Charly's, and though shocked at what was happening, he was able to counteract her.As the sword came flying towards him he dodged back, reached out his hand and grasped Charly's wrist.With his other hand he pulled the sword out of her grasp as she struggled.He then twisted her arm around and caught her in his arms so that her arm was behind her back and she was facing Rick.She struggled, but she couldn't get out of Rick's strong grip.

"Get her to the ground" Ardeth shouted at Rick.

Rick pushed Charly to the ground.He straddled her knees to keep her feet in place and leaned over her, grasping both wrists to keep her arms in place.He was having trouble keeping her down with her strength.Ardeth appeared at Charly's right side and took that arm and held her down.Evy took Ardeth's example and went to the right.Charly, unfazed by her captors, kept struggling and even began screaming.

"What's wrong with her?Why did she try to attack us?" Evy yelled at Ardeth over the noise Charly was emitting.

"This is not her, she is possessed.The spirit's mind has taken over, and the girl is helpless.She is imprisoned in her body and is forced to watch everything."

"How awful" Evy mumbled to herself.

"Can we help her?" Rick shouted.

"There is an incantation, but we also need a way to empower Charlotte's spirit."

"Like what?"

"We need to have give her something that the spirit will disregard, but Charlotte will find important.So important that she will push the spirit out of her way to have it, and with the incantation the spirit will leave the body when pushed."

"What can we use?" 


	16. Freed

Part XVI-Freed

Part XVI-Freed Aknatri, 1936 

Evy's mind began to reel.She hardly knew Charly.What was important to her?Evy looked around the room and her eye's fell on Jonathan.She remembered the ride on the train in France."So what is going on between you and my brother?" Evy had said."I like him, and he likes me.I guess that's it.I guess it began the other night at the party, but we really got together yesterday at the piano and dinner," Charly had replied.The smile and glow on her face reminded her when they first arrived at Hamunaptra, and Rick had given her the "borrowed" tool-kit, she remembered just smiling at how much she was beginning to love this man.Charly had the same look.Evy snapped out of her trance, she knew what to do.

"Jonathan, come here."Jonathan stood wearily against the obelisk watching for a few moments.Then he picked himself up and walked to Evy, keeping his pinned on Charly the entire time."Jonathan, you need to kiss Charly!"

"What?But I can't…I…" Jonathan was beginning to look sick.

"It's the only way to save her.You have to kiss Charly, so that she can push the other spirit out."

Ardeth began to recite the incantation.Jonathan looked at Charly. He leaned down over her head and out his lips to hers.

Charly had seen everything and heard everything.All she had to do was want to kiss Jonathan enough to push Numanuskcna out, but Numanuskcna had probably heard the same thing through her scream fits.Jonathan got closer.Charly didn't know if she would be able to do it, what if Numanuskcna pushed her out instead, then she would be lost forever.Charly began to panic.Jonathan got closer and looked into her eyes.There was something there, a small spark in those clear blue eyes.Charly was completely enraptured by it.She watched his eyes as his lips brushed upon hers.As there lips met both their eyes closed.

*No!You bitch!* a voice screamed.A blue light appeared around Charly's head, which seemed to glow brighter and brighter.A force knocked Rick, Evy and Ardeth back about five feet from Charly and Jonathan.Alex curled up and covered his head near the entrance.The stream of light grew and rose up towards the ceiling of he large room. A whisper of Egyptian could be heard as well. The light grew as bright as possible before it appeared to blow up and vanish into nowhere.

Rick was the first to move.He got up from where his body had hit the floor, and went to Evy, to make sure she was all right.He then looked up towards Alex who was standing at passageway.Alex made his way over to his beckoning parents and sat with them.Ardeth sat up and looked first at the family, then at the couple in the middle.He smiled at them.

They kissed a moment longer, then broke staring into each other's eyes.Jonathan noticed that the black was now gone and the deep chocolate brown he loved had returned.

"Jonathan…you saved me." Charly said breathlessly, deepening her gaze into his sparkling blue eyes.She began to sit up a bit.

"Yeah…I guess I did."

"Thank you!"

"Well it's…" Jonathan couldn't complete his statement because Charly had thrown her arms around his neck and was deeply kissing him again.

The other's stared happily at the scene before him, except Alex who let out a small groan.They were all too busy to notice the figure that had entered behind them.

_ _

_ _

"You should not have done that."

Rick knew that voice; he looked straight up to find his old "pal" Beni."I thought you had died"

"I did die.I know serve Imhotep in the afterlife."

Evy gasped, "Imhotep?"

"Isn't he always the root of our troubles." Rick rolled his eyes at the thought.

"Yes, now you have angered him and you will die for it."

"Like we haven't heard that before!" Rick sneered as he lunged at Beni.Beni disappeared and moved to the opposite side of the room.He looked down at the couple how huddled in each other's arm's on the floor.

"It's too bad about you two" Beni said.

"Oh yeah, why's that?" Charly fought back.

Beni pointed back to the doorway behind them.They all slowly turned around and looked, there in the doorway stood Imhotep.He stood silently surveying the room, and then a girl appeared behind him.She was tall with straight black hair, standing in a long white gown.The moment Charly saw her, she knew exactly who it was, Numanuskcna.

Charly got to her feet and looked into to the eyes of Numanuskcna.The girl glared back at her as she stepped out from behind Imhotep.Then she spoke in Egyptian, "Now you will die along with your friends"

To Charly's disbelief, she understood what Numanuskcna was saying.And to the disbelief she answered back in Egyptian, "Not if I kill you first!"

"Silly girl, I am already dead."With that Numanuskcna threw herself in Charly's direction aiming a small knife at her.She landed on top of Charly, knocking the air out of her, but Charly fought back, grabbing Numanuskcna's wrist and just barely keeping the blade of her skin.Jonathan jumped to save her and found himself being pulled back and into a fight with Beni.Rick and Ardeth both went to head of Rick.Evy stood with Alex watching the fighting.

"Alex, go back to the Temple and stay there!"

"But, mum, I can…"

"Alex!I don't want to hear it, go back to the Temple now!"Alex saw the look in his mother's eyes and headed back towards the Temple.With Alex gone Evy focused her attention of the three different fighting groups.She saw that Charly needed the most help, and ran over to her.However, something caught her eye on the way over, it was the sword Charly had used earlier.Evy ran over and picked it up, struggling momentarily under its weight.Evy got close enough, then swung the sword with all her might, hitting in the Numanuskcna in the head and knocking her to the ground.Numanuskcna kicked up and knocked the sword from Evy's grasp, and soon both Evy and Charly were trying their best to fight Numanuskcna


	17. The Ring of Seti I

Part XVII-The Ring of Seti I

Authors Note:I am glad that FanFiction.Net is back up so I can post the last two chapters of my story!Well here is 17!-Anna Lauren Part XVII-The Ring of Seti I Aknatri, 1936

Alex had a little trouble getting back up to the Temple.The first time he climbed the rope, he lost his balance and came crashing to the ground.The second time was more successful and he was able to get up in good time.He ran down the passage and back into the Temple.He looked around and decided the statue of Osiris was the best place to start.

Alex looked all over the statue blindly, not knowing exactly what he was looking for.When he got to the base he found something interesting.He ran his hand over five indentations.He remembered watching Ardeth using the indentations on the wall.Alex took his still small hand and stretched his fingers out as much as possible.He reached them and base of the statue popped out.

Alex removed the side of the base and set in on the floor next to him.He reached his hand in, and they fell upon a small box.He pulled it out.It was a small and rectangular.Again the indentation was present on one side of it. He put his fingers upon it again and her heard a small click. Then numerous papers fell into his lap.

He looked down to find Ancient papyrus in his lap.He picked them up and looked over them, reading some of the Hieroglyphics.These were what he was looking for, now he just had to find the right one.He unrolled each one, trying as fast as he could to read the hieroglyphics.

The one he needed was the third to last one he read.He read the hieroglyphics.**To kill a spirit of Aknatri, you must first find the ring of gold with the four stones of Pharaoh Seti I.The ring must be upon the man who is willing to kill a spirit of Aknatri.Then the sacred water of Aknatri, from the Nile, must be retrieved.The ring is to be dipped into the water and the wearer will then behold the power.The incantation will then have to be repeated 3 times, while touching the head of the spirit.I wear the ring of Seti I, It holds the power of the ages, A spirit alive cannot be, a spirit dead is the end, in Aknatri truth be told, now this spirit shall sleep again. **

'How am I going to do this?' Alex thought to himself.He thought of his family fighting down in the tomb, and knew he had to do it.

Alex raced back down with the papyrus in hand, bypassing the rope and jumping.He ran to the room and quickly passed by the fighters.His Dad and Ardeth had Imhotep under control, and his Mum and Aunt Charly were fine, but his Uncle Jon looked to be having a bit of trouble with Beni.Alex turned around and went down the passage at the far end of the room.

He read the hieroglyphics above each door along the passage.He came to one with the words 'Falls of The Nile' over it.He found the indentations and entered through the opened door.Inside was a small box.Alex walked over and lifted it up, underneath was a chalice of water. "I hope this is it!"Alex then picked up the chalice and left the room, continuing down the passage again.

He them came to another door with the royal seal of Seti I over it."This has to be it," he said to himself as he again spread his fingers over the indentations.This time the room was filled with many gold objects and jeweled boxes.Alex set down the chalice and began to go through the boxes.He found four rings.He began to examine each closely, looking for whatever the four stones of Seti were.He found one gold ring with four blue stones lined up in a row."This is it!" he shouted

Alex took the ring back over to the chalice, dipped it into the water in the chalice and pulled it back out.The stones on the ring seemed to be glowing.Then he slipped the ring on to his forefinger.It was a little loose, but it would have to do.Alex picked up the papyrus once again then ran back to save his family.

_ _

When Alex got back to the room, he again surveyed how well each fight was going.The worst of all was Jonathan.Beni had backed him up into a wall and was trying to put a knife to his throat, Jonathan was holding the knife back as far from him a possible, but was quickly loosing his ground.He knew his Uncle Jon would have to be first

Alex took the incantation out again and quickly memorized it.Then he ran over to Beni, but tripped on something.He looked down to see it was a gun and reached down to pick it up.Then he got to Beni and brought it clear across his head, bringing him, falling to the ground, unconscious. 

"Uncle Jon, help me."Alex yelled at his uncle, who had now collapsed in exhaustion against the wall.

Jonathan got up and walked over to Alex, kneeling down before him."What do you need, partner?"He said, slightly out of breath.

"Hold him down just in case he wakes up."

"Alright"

Alex put his hand on Beni's grimy forehead, "I wear the ring of Seti I, It holds the power of the ages, A spirit alive cannot be, a spirit dead is the end, in Aknatri truth be told, now this spirit shall sleep again."Alex said as quickly as possible, but Beni was beginning to wake up and struggle a bit.

"Hurry, Alex!" Jonathan snapped

"I wear the ring of Seti I, It holds the power of the ages, A spirit alive cannot be, a spirit dead is the end, in Aknatri truth be told, now this spirit shall sleep again."Beni was now struggling more."I wear the ring of Seti I, It holds the power of the ages, A spirit alive cannot be, a spirit dead is the end, in Aknatri truth be told, now this spirit shall sleep again."As Alex shouted the last of the incantation, a red light began to beam around Beni.Then in a matter of seconds, Beni's body decayed and turned to dust, blowing away from Jonathan and Alex joining the sands on the floor of the tomb in Aknatri.

Jonathan and Alex looked at each other quizzically.Then Jonathan looked around to find Charly.She saw her and Evy fighting with another girl in the center of the room.The girl had knocked Evy to the ground and was now coming towards Charly, who was backing up cautiously with her hands behind her back. She darted her eyes over to Jonathan and slightly smiled.

She then pulled out two pistols on the girl, aiming one at each eye.The girl faltered, and stepped back.Charly directed her gaze at Jonathan, and winked.Jonathan smiled back, realizing that she was so much like Rick, it was scary.

Evy had gotten off the floor by now and put her gun in the girls back.Then she turned her head to find Alex.When she found him she asked, "Do you have it?"

"Yes mum, right here." He replied holding up the papyrus and the ring.Evy nodded, and Alex ran over.He touched the back of the head of the girl then repeated his incantation again."I wear the ring of Seti I, It holds the power of the ages, A spirit alive cannot be, a spirit dead is the end, in Aknatri truth be told, now this spirit shall sleep again.I wear the ring of Seti I, It holds the power of the ages, A spirit alive cannot be, a spirit dead is the end, in Aknatri truth be told, now this spirit shall sleep again. I wear the ring of Seti I, It holds the power of the ages, A spirit alive cannot be, a spirit dead is the end, in Aknatri truth be told, now this spirit shall sleep again."A red light appeared around Numanuskcna and she decayed into dust as well.Now, the only one left was Imhotep. 


	18. Final Fight

Part XXXV-Final Fight

Part XVIII-Final Fight Aknatri, 1936 

Imhotep was by far the strongest of the three spirits.Rick had learned of his strength from two previous encounters.Usually it was just him, and his ass usually got pretty beat up.This time Ardeth was in on it as well, so the beating was not as harsh. 

Throughout the fighting the three had been watching the others.They all saw that Beni and Numanuskcna's spirit had been put to rest and that Evy, Charly, Jonathan and Alex were all right.All they had to do now was finish off the last one.

Both Rick and Ardeth fought side-by-side, working diligently with swords to stop Imhotep.Ardeth was the first to falter.His scimitar was sent flying out of his hands.Imhotep thrust his hand toward Ardeth's jaw, and Ardeth was soon crumpled in a heap across the room.Evy and Charly winced when they saw what happened and ran to him, to help.Rick faltered next; he fell to the ground after a swift blow from Imhotep.Then Imhotep kicked him, sending him across the room as well.At this Evy ran to Rick, to help him, while Jonathan ran to Charly to help Ardeth.Alex stood back watching in disbelief.He recalled watching his mother die, her slumped on the ground, with his father crying above her.Now the scene seemed reversed, his dad was lying on the ground unmoving and his mother was holding his hand and crying over him.

It was too much for Alex to take.He didn't even see the figure come up beside him.Imhotep picked Alex up, and before he could scream covered his mouth and began to head for the passage. 

Charly looked up from the man below her, the one she thought had been her kidnapper, who now appeared to be fine. She saw Imhotep pick up young Alex and take him down the passage she had been down before.Charly got up from where she was kneeling and followed them.Jonathan called out behind her, but she didn't hear him, her mind was too focused on Alex.

She saw them turn a corner, then picked up her pace for fear of loosing them.However, when she got to the corner herself, she could no longer see them, but did find a bright light emanating from a opened passage a ways down.Charly followed, trying to cover the sound of her footsteps and silent her wildly beating heart.Part way down the passage she found a piece of paper rolled up on the ground.She picked it up and discovered it was the one Alex had been holding.

She stared at the paper for the longest time.It was written like the hieroglyphics she had found on the wall earlier, except this time she could understand them.She read the paper twice over, rolled it back up and found the opened room.Imhotep was still holding Alex.He saw that Charly had entered the room and tried to divert Imhotep's attention from her.He looked straight at Imhotep and yelled, "Pick up that ring from the ground and put it on!"

Charly watched the man.He looked at the kid, and sneered at his screaming, but paid no attention the Charly.She stepped closer, and picked up the ring, slipping it on her ring finger.

Alex yelled again, "Now go get the paper I dropped and read the incantation."Charly held up the paper for Alex to see and he nodded.

She unrolled it and read as fast as she could. "I wear the ring of Seti I, It holds the power of the ages, A spirit alive cannot be, a spirit dead is the end, in Aknatri truth be told, now this spirit shall sleep again.I wear the ring of Seti I, It holds the power of the ages, A spirit alive cannot be, a spirit dead is the end, in Aknatri truth be told, now this spirit shall sleep again. I wear the ring of Seti I, It holds the power of the ages, A spirit alive cannot be, a spirit dead is the end, in Aknatri truth be told, now this spirit shall sleep again."

Imhotep looked around and glared at Charly."It didn't work Alex," she screamed.

Imhotep dropped Alex to the ground."Give me the ring!" 

Charly slid the ring off her finger and threw it back at Alex.Imhotep watched it pass by, unfazed.He kept his gaze on Charly, venting some Egyptian, Charly's brain translated as "Now you die!"

Alex then jumped on his back, touching his head, yelling the incantation, "I wear the ring of Seti I, It holds the power of the ages, A spirit alive cannot be, a spirit dead is the end, in Aknatri truth be told, now this spirit shall sleep again.I wear the ring of Seti I, It holds the power of the ages, A spirit alive cannot be, a spirit dead is the end, in Aknatri truth be told, now this spirit shall sleep again. I wear the ring of Seti I, It holds the power of the ages, A spirit alive cannot be, a spirit dead is the end, in Aknatri truth be told, now this spirit shall sleep again."Imhotep tried swatting at the boy but it did little use, and soon the same red light appeared around him and he decayed into dust.

Charly and Alex glanced at each other."That was fun." Charly said sarcastically, and the two started back to the main chamber.

They got back to find both Rick and Ardeth fine. They were standing, half leaning against the wall.Rick smiled when he saw his son and sister come back safe.Alex ran directly to Rick.Charly stayed behind and smiled at the family, until Jonathan came to her.He was holding something tight in his fist that he kept looking down at.

"Is he gone?" Jonathan said laying a small kiss on her cheek.

"He better be!"Charly laughed.

"So you saved my life?"

"Well, I don't know about that, I just…"

"You did, you saved my life, and that deserves something special."

"Like what?"

"Like this" Jonathan presented the ring he had purchases in Cairo."Will you…um…will you ma…will you…"

"Marry you?"She finished for him.

"Yes, yes, something likes that."

Charly smiled at his efforts."Of course I will!"He slipped the ring on her finger delicately.Charly threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, the ring twinkling upon her finger.

************************

The End

************************

Last Author's Note:I hope you guys enjoyed my story!I had so much fun writing it.I am thinking about continuing this story and maybe starting a totally new one maybe focusing around Alex.I am not sure yet but keep looking out for it!Thanks for reading!-Love Annabelle "Anna" Lauren


End file.
